


浮世聚散

by bluebluebonnet



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Telepathy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebluebonnet/pseuds/bluebluebonnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk和Spock在出一个离舰任务时出了意外，Spock受了重伤。Kirk和奇怪的外星人做了一个交易来保住Spock的生命。而代价是Spock对他的bondmate的爱。做决定时Kirk一点也没有犹豫，但是随之而来的结果却令人难以承受。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life's Dearest Bands Untwining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/732378) by [FagurFiskur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur). 



> 1）有直译的部分，如果想要看到流畅的语句请务必看原文（⬆️）~  
> 2）如果你觉得这篇文不好看，一定是我翻译的问题= =

作者：FagurFiskur  
翻译：包子

为何命运要愚弄拆解生命中最宝贵的感情？  
又为何爱情的花朵竟依赖于财富的光芒？  
——Robert Burns，1793

Part 1

说实话，Kirk一直在等着这一类的事情发生。也许具体细节不尽相同，但也差不多，总有点什么事会发生然后毁了一切。他的生活状态绝不会这样维持下去，太完美了：

他成为了舰长还拥有了自己的飞船，不是任意一艘飞船，而是从Riverside开始建造它时他就一直渴望拥有的进取号。

当然了，这一切刚开始并不容易，他完全没有经验而且他需要努力赢得他的船员们的尊重，更不用说其余联邦成员的。不过在第一个五年任务之后，他不仅拥有了这个，而且还拥有最忠诚、最有天赋的船员。他有了朋友。

他甚至拥有了家人。

Bones，Scotty，Uhura，Sulu，Chekov……

Spock。

Kirk对此依然感到难以置信。即使他们拥有六年风风雨雨的友谊，四年Kirk生命中首段坚定的感情，近十个月精神的结合（bonded），Kirk仍不敢相信Spock竟然于千万人之中与他相爱了。

过去的六年是Kirk生命中最快乐的时光，即使他的生活并不完美（他和Spock会因为一些愚蠢的小事而争论，而他依然不能自在地谈起他的母亲或Sam），但是也已经是Kirk想要的最好的了。

而现在一切都要被从他身边夺走了。

全都是因为一个愚蠢至极的任务。

Kirk独自趴在他们房间的床上，头埋在Spock的枕头里，这是现在唯一他能想到不让自己崩溃的方法。他的bondmate正在急救室里接受抢救。即使Spock的抢救成功（可能性很小），他们的生活、他们的关系也已经被无法逆转地改变了。

***

舰长日志，星历2712.4

刚刚收到星舰指挥部的命令，我们正在前往Decos Vau星的路上。D.V.星在联邦的领域边缘，无已知生命迹象。我们前去勘测其是否可作为联邦的基地。勘探小组成员包括我、Mr.Spock、Fredericks中尉和Hahnemann中尉。

Spock一直在无视他。

不过Kirk也不能怪他。这次的任务是纯粹的科学性任务，并不需要舰长的参与，但他还是坚持要加入。Spock向来不赞成他无视规章制度乱来，尤其是涉及到离舰任务的时候。即使Spock并没有表现出来，Kirk也知道他是在担心他。

但是距离他上一次出离舰任务已经快两个月了，如果他再待在舰上他就要疯了。不是说他不爱他的宝贝飞船，而是一个男人愿意困在一艘太空飞船上的时间也是有极限的（除了Scotty，要是有可能的话他永远也不会离开轮机舱）。

而且这个任务也不会有多危险，这个星球上没有动物，也没有任何有可能伤害他们的东西，所以Spock绝对是反应过度了。

不过Kirk不想告诉他。

Kirk没有对他生着闷气的bondmate抱有什么侥幸心理去找他说话，而是走到了Fredericks中尉做地理扫描的地方。

“一切正常吗，中尉？”他只是想找点话说，这些检查基本只是走个形式，这个小星球能有什么不正常的？

Fredericks几乎没有移开他在三录仪（tricorder）上的视线，“是的，长官。一切正常，五分钟之内我可以完成检测。这里看起来足够稳固来建造基地。”

他的话音刚落，一个可疑而巨大的爆裂声就从他们下方传来，地面上出现了一条小裂缝。

“你刚才说什么来着？”Kirk挖苦道。

Fredericks皱眉盯着他的三录仪，“我不明白，数据显示我们脚下的土地是坚固的，至少向下400米——”

“那么数据错了。”Kirk打断了他，“我们可以晚一点再回来完成勘测。Mr.Spock，Hahnemann中尉！”Kirk召集道，“我们要离开这里。”

他握着他的通讯器，小心翼翼地不让自己动作过大。他虽然没有看见Spock，但是他感觉到了对方正朝他走过来，与此同时地面又出现了一条裂缝。Hahnemann出现在了小山丘的顶上，Kirk抬起手示意他不要再走近了。Scotty可以从他那里获取信号，而且Kirk不认为脚下的土地能承受更多重量了。

“Kirk呼叫进取号。”

只有电流的声音。

Kirk皱起了眉，“Kirk呼叫进取号，四人等待传送。”

没有回应。

“连接断了，长官。”Fredericks多余地指出了事实。Kirk忍不住咒骂了两句。

“我们需要移动到更坚固的地面去。”Spock提出建议的同时更多的裂缝出现在他们的脚下，“小心点。”

“没错。”Kirk严肃地说。他小心地向前走了一步，但是脚下的地面忽然崩塌了，如果不是Spock抓着他的他的手臂他就掉下去了。“现在怎么办？”

“Jack！”Fredericks呼喊道，Kirk闻声抬头时正看见Hahnemann中尉消失在巨大的裂缝中，大地正发出不详的隆隆声。

“待着别动，中尉！”Kirk颤抖着命令，但是Fredericks没有留意他，这个年轻人只是往前跑了几步，下一秒他发出了一声几乎算得上滑稽的喊叫，然后掉进了他的同伴之前掉落的裂缝中。

“Jim，”Spock平稳地说，“抓住我别放手。”

“什么？”

大地又一次隆隆作响，而瞬间Kirk就开始自由下落，掉进下方的黑暗里。他向Spock伸出手，而Spock紧紧抓住了他然后把他拽到了自己的上方。

“不要！你到底在——”

全身的疼痛打断了他的声音。他们落地了，Spock故意让自己在Kirk的身下好让Kirk的着陆柔软一些。

“Spock？”Kirk低语，呼吸让他的肺部持续疼痛着，“Spock，你还好吗？”

他笨拙地从他的bondmate身上翻下来，身体的每一个部分都在疼。他在粗略地估计了自己的伤势，大概最多只是断了几根肋骨（根据他每次呼吸时从胸腔传来的火烧般的疼痛判断，至少一根）。但Spock肯定伤得更重，毕竟他承受了大部分的冲击。

Kirk用一只手摸索着他的手持灯管，另一只手寻找Spock的心跳。他摸到了什么潮湿而温暖的东西，一阵恶心感让他不得不暂时停下来。他永远无法忍受看到Spock流血，这个瓦肯人总是看起来不会被破坏，而Kirk讨厌想起原来Spock也会受伤。

几乎在他找到灯管的同时，他摸到了Spock微弱的脉搏，跳动的速度对于人类来说很快但是对于瓦肯人来说还是太慢。Spock的皮肤也是让人担忧的凉，但Kirk提醒自己，这对于瓦肯人来说是正常的。

Kirk打开了灯管，尽量在不移动Spock的情况下检查他的伤势。血液是从Spock头上的伤口流出来的，但是那个伤口看起来并不深。Spock的右腿扭曲成了一个奇怪的角度，但是Kirk没发现任何突出的骨头，他把这当成一个好现象。但是他无法判断内部伤害的严重程度，根据Spock渐渐减弱的脉搏推测，多少还是有内伤的。Kirk大概抬头开了一眼，他们下落了至少十米。

“Spock，醒醒。”Kirk轻轻拍打着瓦肯人的脸。没有反应。他吞咽了一下，压下心头隐隐的恐惧，把光线从Spock身上移开，转而寻找另两个船员。

当他发现就在几米开外的地方，两个中尉的身体被散落的石块紧压着时，忍不住哭喊出声。他允许自己悲伤了一会儿，又把注意力转回到Spock身上。等他们都脱离危险的时候，他才有时间伤心。

他又一次打开了通讯器，试着联系进取号，但是依然没有用。他再次摸到Spock的脉搏，感到依然在减弱。Spock的呼吸也在放缓，再过一会儿他就会完全静止在Kirk的怀里。

Kirk从未感到过如此无助。他设想过很多结局（他一遍又一遍地想，类似于某种他已经过于习惯的自我惩罚），这是他最害怕的一种。Spock的生命正在迅速消逝，而这是Kirk有生以来第一次没有备用计划，没有紧要关头的奇迹。他真的无计可施了。

他抱紧了Spock，加强两人之间思维的连接，但是就连那个也在缓慢地闪烁着消失。他不稳地呼吸着，放任眼泪流下。

“看起来我们失败了。”

Kirk僵住，抬起头，无法相信自己看到了什么。

两个高高的类人动物站在他面前，他们的脸上带着冷静而倨傲的表情。他们的皮肤和眼睛都是苍白的，几乎透明，在黑暗中奇怪地发着光。但是除了这些，其余的看起来都很像人类。

难道这个星球不是没有生命迹象的吗？

“确实。”左边那个说，“这两个还活着，但他们也活不了多久了。”

Kirk大吃一惊，“什么？你们——你们造成了这个？”

右面那个偏了偏头，“是的。我们不喜欢寄生虫入侵我们的星球。”

“我们不知道。”Kirk轻声说，“我们以为这个星球并没有被生物占领。”

“那你们假设得不对。这可不是我们的错。”

“你们可以留下什么表明主权的东西，”Kirk反对道，“和联邦取得联系，或者留下记号。你们不需要——不需要杀了我的船员来传递这个信息。”

“你为他们的死感到悲伤？”左边那个问。

“当然！”Kirk大声说。

“也为这个瓦肯人感到悲伤？”右边那个插话道，“如果他死了，你也会为他感到悲伤吗？”

这样的假设让Kirk的心一紧，“是的，我会。”

那两个类人动物互相看了对方一眼。“有意思。我们一直以为人类是自私的生物。”

Kirk无力地耸了耸肩，“有时候我们的确可以很自私，但是我们在乎我们的伙伴。”

“有意思。”左边那个重复道。

那两个对视了很久，Kirk觉得他们正在交流。最终，右边的那个把目光转向了他。

“我们会让你们活着。”他说，“只要你们离开我们的星球，而且保证永远不再回来。”

“我们保证。”Kirk急切地说，感到解脱的感情淹没了他。

左边那个点了点头，“当然了，我们需要一些报酬。”

“报酬？”Kirk呆呆地重复，他克制着自己没有加上“在杀了我的两个同伴、重伤了一个之后”。Spock的性命还掌握在他们手里。

“你们威胁到了我们的土地。”右边那个说，“我们需要补偿。”

“当然。”Kirk咬牙切齿地说，他不敢相信他们竟然这么厚颜无耻，“你们想要什么都可以。”

“你身上没有任何我们想要的。”左边那个轻蔑地说，“不过你的瓦肯船员就另当别论了……”他有意地降低了音量。

“你们想要从他身上得到什么？”

“瓦肯人的心灵感应能力很吸引人。”右边那个说，“如果我们也能拥有它，我们一定会很好地运用它。”

Kirk咬住了自己的嘴唇。这和他们要Spock的眼睛或者耳朵有什么区别。“还有别的什么可以代替这个吗？”

那两个类人动物又开始交换眼神。

“他已经建立了连结。”右边那个陈述道。

“是的。”Kirk确认了这个说法，“你想要他的连结？”

左边那个摇了摇头，“我们想要连结的源头：他对bondmate的爱。”

Kirk重重地吞咽了一下。

“我们从他身上感到的这种感情，即使在他无意识的情况下，依然是很少见的。”那个生物继续说，“大多数物种的感情都多变而且毫不牢固，包括人类。瓦肯人是独一无二的。他们的感情即使被他们刻意隐藏和压抑，在表现的时候仍然强大而美丽。我们以前只能享受对于这种感情惊鸿一瞥的喜悦，如果能拥有它……那将是我们最大的荣幸。”

“所以……你们要么要他的心灵感应能力，”Kirk缓慢地说，“或者他对于bondmate的爱？”

右边那个点点头，“你们的其他东西我们都不想要。”

Kirk甚至无法假装这是一个艰难的决定。他习惯了把他人放在自己的前面，尤其是他爱的人。McCoy讨厌他这个习惯。拿走Spock的心灵感应能力就像是拿走他的视力，但是拿走他对Kirk的爱并不会让他真的受到伤害。当他对Kirk的爱全部消失之后，Spock甚至不会想念Kirk。

Kirk做了决定，他点点头，“你们可以拥有他对他的bondmate的爱。只是求你们让他活下来。”

左边那个抬起了手，但是右边那个制止了他，“这不是一个可以轻率决定的事情。一旦他的爱被移走，就永远不会回来。对于他的bondmate，他不会感到爱意，没有激情，没有渴望。而且，他们甚至很有可能不会再成为朋友。”

Kirk觉得那两个已经知道Spock的bondmate是谁了，但是他没有对此说什么，“我不在乎。趁他还没死，帮帮他。”

左边那个再一次抬起了手，夸张地挥舞着。瞬间，Kirk感到与传送时相同的刺痛，而他周围的一切开始消失在白光中。

“在我们收取报酬之前，你有一周的时间。”两个外星人在他们身后说，Kirk和Spock随后就回到了进取号。更精确一点，回到了医疗室。McCoy看起来正在屋子里来回走，在发现他俩之后愣在了原地。

“上帝啊。”他叫道。

“救救他。”Kirk要求道，脑子里除了Spock的安全什么也不剩。

“M’Benga，快点到这来！”McCoy一边喊着一边冲到Spock的身边，“休息时间结束了！”

很快房间里就站满了医疗人员。Spock被抬到了轮床上送进了手术室，而Kirk则被两个护士扶到了病床上接受医疗检查。他安静地遵照指示行动，过去几个小时发生的事情不停地在他的脑海里循环着。这次离舰任务就是个灾难。他失去了两个船员，Spock因为要救他而受了重伤，而他出卖了Spock的情感来交换Spock的性命。

他似乎应该比现在更沮丧一点，但是他只能感到麻木而遥远的悲伤。McCoy说不定会说这是因为他受到了惊吓。几个小时后，Kirk趴在他们的床上，脸埋在Spock的枕头里，悲伤才终于击中了他。

他的bondmate正在急救室里接受抢救。即使Spock的抢救成功（可能性很小），他们的生活、他们的关系也已经被无法逆转地改变了。


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

过去的三天进取号上的日子都惨淡无比。大部分船员都在为Fredericks中尉和Hahnemann中尉的死而难过，同时也担心着指挥官Spock什么时候会醒来，甚至他是否会醒来。M’Benga说他不过是在自愈阶段（healing trance），但是根据他们以往的经验，没人敢期待最好的情况。

尤其是Kirk，把自己隔离起来。在填写完冗长而繁琐的Decos Vau星事件报告之后（当然排除了他是如何让外星人把他们送回进取号这件事），他把越来越多的时间花在舰桥上，轮班时间翻了两倍甚至三倍，只要能让他不胡思乱想。不轮班的时候，他就把自己锁在房间里，让堆成山的明显更适合文书军士而不是舰长的工作把自己淹没。

他对自己感到厌恶。他跟Spock刚刚在一起的时候，他就对自己保证过不让感情影响他的工作。在此之前他从来也没有过，但是再重申一遍，Spock在此前也从未陷入昏迷。

他感到自己对Spock如此可悲地依赖，他甚至想到要辞职。

“别傻了。”McCoy对他说。医官不得不拽着年轻的舰长去吃饭，因为发现Kirk一直不吃不睡，“是你脑子里该死的瓦肯巫术在作怪，要是Spock不先醒过来，你也要不了几天就能适应了。”他听起来也没有特别乐观。

Kirk没有回答，只是继续凄惨地翻动他盘子里的食物。McCoy忍不住叹气。

“你想去看看他吗？”

“不。”Kirk现在甚至感觉更糟了，但是他就是不能忍受待在Spock沉睡的身体旁边。他离他的伴侣那么近，却又无法触及，他头脑里的连结因此而隐隐作痛。

“至少也吃点东西吧。”McCoy要求道，“不然我会要求对你的必要调离。”

“你不会的！”

“试试看。”

Kirk盯着他的朋友，最终还是不情愿地拿起了刀子把牛排切成了小块，然后用夸张而缓慢的咀嚼动作一块一块的吃，每一块正好嚼上二十下。

McCoy翻了个白眼，“幼稚。”

“老古董。”

“为什么你——”

Kirk突然放下了他的餐刀，同时McCoy的通讯器响了起来。

“这里是McCoy。”医生很快回应，担心地望着他的朋友。

“他醒了。”Kirk和Chapel同时说。

***

医疗检查花了两个小时，然后Kirk才终于被允许进入了医疗室。Spock的病床旁围了一圈白色的布帘（大概是McCoy的好意，上帝保佑他柔软又老古董的心），这给他俩提供了一定的私人空间。

Kirk拉开布帘的时候不知道自己希望看到什么场景，但是看到Spock正坐在床上让他放下了心，Spock的皮肤是健康的浅绿色，他的目光正如他每次看到Kirk时一样温暖。

“Spock。”他深呼吸着拥抱住他的bondmate，用上了他所有的感情。Spock也抱住了他，手臂紧得几乎让他疼痛。

“Ni’Droi’ik nar-tor，ashayam，”他低声在Kirk颈窝喃喃，声音轻得几乎听不见，“我很抱歉。”

“不要感到抱歉。”Kirk说道，“你醒了，这才是最重要的。”

不，不是。Kirk的手抚摸着Spock的后背，压着柔软的长袍面料，他的鼻子放在Spock黑亮的头顶，呼吸着他如此想念的温暖的麝香味道，他脑子里只能想到“四天后我还能否再像这样触碰Spock？”

“你很不安。”

Kirk在内心诅咒Spock该死的洞察力，不情愿地放开了他。“我很好。”他无力地笑了笑，“我只是累了，这三天过得很不容易。”

即使Kirk很想把在那个星球上发生的一切都告诉Spock，但是他却无论如何也无法在瓦肯人刚醒过来的时候告诉他这种事情。反正四天后他也会知道的不是吗？这件事情已经缠在Kirk的心头，没必要让它再去困扰Spock。

Spock的沉默表现出他并不相信Kirk，但是也并不想在他刚醒来的时候就引起一场争论。

“你饿了吗？”Kirk绝望地想换个话题，Spock点了点头，于是他试图微笑，但是根据Spock脸上划过的担心表情判断，他并不怎么成功。“很好，我也饿了。Plomeek汤怎么样？”

***

Spock不禁思索自己是不是做错了什么。他知道Jim不喜欢他用自己的安全去换他的舰长的安全（即使这是他作为大副的职责），但是Jim也从来不介意把这种不高兴表现出来。即使在很生气的时候，Jim也从未和他疏远。

但他现在却变得遥不可及。并不是身体上的，实际上现在Jim触碰他的程度比以前更加频繁，甚至可以被叫做黏人了；也不是情绪上的，Spock从未听过Jim在如此短的时间段里如此多次地表达他对他的爱意。但是精神上……他退出了Spock的思想。虽然Spock可以轻易通过他们的连结去找出到底是哪里不对，但他觉得Jim并不希望他这么做，而Spock对自己承诺过他不会因为Jim在精神力上不如他而以此为工具打探对方的想法。

他尝试过和Jim谈谈，但是每次他提起这个Jim都会想法设法的转换话题。McCoy对这个话题也是一样支吾不言，不过Spock觉得他应该只是不想被牵扯进来，而不是真的知道发生了什么。舰上的其他人甚至没有注意到他们的舰长有什么变化，这并不意外，因为表面上Jim和Spock依然和以往表现得一样。这一切都只意味着Spock不可能通过正当途径知道答案。

这一切本该让他发怒，但是Jim看起来那么脆弱，仿佛下一秒他的生命就要走到尽头。Spock此时完全生不起气来，因为他感到自己是唯一能支撑他的舰长不要情绪崩溃的事物。

直到Spock醒来后的第四天，Jim才终于决定坦白。

那天舰长一直表现得不寻常的安静和忧郁，他的话语和行动中都带着Spock最不喜欢的绝望。他比以往更能确信Jim一定瞒着他什么非常重要的事情。

轮班结束后，他俩回到房间，房门刚刚关上，Jim就贴上了Spock的嘴唇。那是一个狂乱而满载感情的吻，但是在Spock能够辨别那些情感之前（爱，喜欢，悲伤……疼痛？），Jim就放开了他。

“我需要和你谈谈。”他缓缓地说，他的声音充满了和刚才的吻一样的沮丧。他示意Spock坐下。

Spock顺从地坐在他们的床上，Jim也坐下，但是小心翼翼地不要离Spock太近。

“发生了一些事情，”Jim开始说，“在Decos Vau星的时候。当时你失去意识了，而我——我不能告诉你发生了什么，但是很快，非常快，你就会明白了。我现在跟你说这些，是因为我要你知道，不管发生什么，都是我的错，好吗？你不应该为此受到责怪。”

“为了什么受到责怪？”Spock问。

Jim摇摇头，“我不能告诉你。”

Spock想要握住Jim的手，Jim畏缩了一下收回了手，把视线移向地板。

“你在对我撒谎。”Spock陈述着。

Jim又摇了摇头，“我没有，”他的声音带着挫败。

“Jim，”Spock又一次伸手向Jim，这一次他没有退开，“如果你不想让我知道，我也不会刺探下去。但是你必须知道，你可以信任我。”

“这和信任无关。”Jim说，“你知道我信任你，如果我不信任你的话说不定我也活不到现在……只是……我不能……”

Spock靠向他的bondmate，把额头抵在Jim的额头上。“T’hy’la。在Decos Vau星上你救了我的命，我不知道还发生了什么，我也不知道你能做出什么所谓罪过让你感到如此内疚，但是我像你保证我会原谅你。如果我不应该受到责怪，你也不应该。”

他轻轻地吻了Jim的额头。

“Spock？”Jim喃喃地呼唤，他的声音因为他正试图抑制眼泪而颤抖着，“帮我个忙？”

“任何事，ashayam。”

“告诉我你爱我？”

他的声音听起来那么小、那么不确定、那么脆弱。Spock已经很多年没有听到过这种声音了。瓦肯人抱住了他的bondmate，他感到自己仿佛正抱着一个精美的瓷器。他当然知道这种感觉是错误的，Jim Kirk已经经历过那么多，他从来没有让那些事情击败他。但是这并不能减少Spock想要让他安心的想法。

“我爱你。”Spock埋在他的金发里低声说，这个曾经如此难以承认的事实，现在自然地从他的口中流泻出来。他亲吻Jim小巧圆润的耳朵，“我爱你。”他亲吻他被泪水打湿的脸颊，“我爱你。”他亲吻在他唇下轻颤的眼脸，“我爱你。”

他们的嘴唇相遇，一个逐渐升温的吻，充满激情而不狂乱。Jim的双手移到Spock的臀部，轻轻拉起他的衬衫，抚摸着坚硬的髋骨。Spock的右手缠绕进Jim凌乱的头发，左手按住了Jim的。

他们倒向了床，Jim跨坐在Spock的身上，试图脱下Spock的衬衫。Spock配合地抬起手臂，Jim同时脱下了他的蓝色制服和黑色汗衫。他的双手游走在Spock的胸膛、肩膀、腹部，记住他肌肉的每一次扭动，他的每一寸肌肤。他是那么小心翼翼，就好像他害怕Spock随时都可能消失不见。

Spock放开了Jim的唇，接着在Jim的脖子上留下了一串潮湿而柔软的吻，偶尔轻咬他带着薄汗的肌肤。他的手放在Jim的腰上，把两个人拉得更近。他们缓慢而悠闲的移动着，好像他们拥有一整晚的时间探索对方的身体。

几个小时之后他们终于静止下来，互相缠绕着，两个人之间什么也没有，除了温暖。Spock把头靠在Jim的肩窝上，决定等早晨到来再去寻找事实。


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Kirk醒来时感到无法言说的慌乱。他睁眼的一瞬间那种感觉就消逝了，但是依然让他颤抖不已，他呼吸不稳地喘息着让自己平静下来。他翻了个身，看到Spock已经起床，正背对着他站在屋子的中央。

Krik坐了起来，突然的领悟让他的胃猛地下沉。他感到的慌乱并不是他自己的，而是Spock的。而他之所以会慌乱，是因为……

噢。

“What has happened to me？”Spock平静地问道，没有转身面对Kirk。

“我——”Kirk的嘴唇有些干，他完全不知道该说什么，“我很抱歉。”他决定说出这个。

Spock转过身来，虽然他面无表情，但Kirk依然因为他严重的责怪而畏缩。“你早知道会这样。”这并不是一个问句。“那请你告诉我，为什么我醒来之后会发现——”他的声音忽然停下，仿佛这些语句仅仅是说出来都让他疼痛，“发现我的灵魂不见了？”

Kirk绝望地想要通过他们的连结进入到Spock的思想中安慰他，但是他被锁在外面了。

“我必须这么做。”他轻声说，希望能够隐藏住自己被拒绝的痛苦，“你看过我们在Decos Vau星上的任务报告了。你难道不好奇为什么那些外星人让我们活下来了吗？”

“我假定是你说服了他们。”Spock简单地说。

Kirk摇了摇头，“我是说，我的确说服了他们。”他说，“但是我必须要和他们做个交易，他们想要……你对bondmate的爱，作为交换我们性命的代价。当时你已经奄奄一息了，我没有别的选择。”

Spock在他说话时一直很安静，“他们不想要其他任何东西？”他最终问。

“不，不想。”Kirk毫不犹豫地撒了谎。

Spock没有回答他，而他冒险抬头看了一眼。瓦肯人正闭着眼，脸上是思索的表情。Kirk希望能知道他在想什么，但是Spock的精神防护依然把他封锁在外。

“我必须要进入冥想。”Spock喃喃道，他并没有强调“独自进行”，但是也暗示得足够明显了。

Kirk不情愿地从床上爬起来穿好了衣服，在他洗漱然后离开他们的房间的全程里，Spock没有说一句话。

Kirk在走到走廊时蹒跚了几步，他想要跌进最近的一个墙角，像个孩子一样放声大哭，但是他拒绝让他的情绪再一次打败他。距离他下一次轮班只有几个小时，那段时间他可以做点文书工作。他不能崩溃，他不能，他还有整个飞船要指挥。

是时候再让自己沉浸在工作里了。

***

Spock的脑海中那道连结正闪着光，如平常一样明亮而坚定，那是被Jim无穷的爱意和令人惊异的强大的精神力所支撑起来的。现在他只能想象从Jim那边看起来这个连结会是什么样子。

但是当他注意到他的思想的其他方面，无法否认有什么东西不见了。Spock可以清晰地回忆起昨天他的精神世界是什么样的，每一个角落的浸润着温暖和爱意，那是某种他只在近几年才允许自己感受的情感，只为了一个人。

但现在那种情感消失了。他的精神世界跟以往一样复杂而精致，但是和过去几天比起来却显得冰冷而荒芜。无论他多么努力地寻找，他都找不到他曾拥有的爱的任何痕迹，好像被连根拔起，又像是从来不曾存在过。

这不可能。感情不可能就这样凭空消失，不可能，所有的记忆都还残留着。他们一定藏在什么地方。

Spock再一次专注于他们的连结，通过它去触碰Jim温暖而包容的思想。当他彻底被他的舰长的思维和情绪包围，他终于可以确定一个他已经起疑了的可怕的事实。他对Jim没有任何感觉。在那些应该充满爱意的地方，所有的只是冰冷而疏远的冷漠。

***

“你起得好早。”

Kirk的视线从他的早餐上（除了一杯浓咖啡什么也没有）抬起来，McCoy站在那里，不赞成地挑着眉。至少Kirk觉得那是不赞成的表现，也有可能是难以置信。

“睡不着。”Kirk嘟囔着说。

McCoy坐下来，拿起杯子喝了一口，“恋爱问题？”

Kirk耸了耸肩，“我觉得我们要分手了。”

他立刻就后悔说出了自己的想法，McCoy睁大了眼，被咖啡呛了一口。

“你们——什么！？”McCoy在咳嗽的间隙发出声音。

Kirk避开了他的视线，“Never mind。忘了我刚才说的话。”

“说得像我见鬼的真会忘了一样。”McCoy放下了他的咖啡，已经完全冷静下来，“你们两个已经连结了，一辈子的事情。说什么分手？你不会现在害怕想要退缩了吧？”

Kirk伤感地牵出一个微笑，害怕，如果真是就好了。“真的没什么，Bones，别管了。”

“你不能指望在你说出这种事情之后我还能放下不管，Jim。”McCoy生气地说，“到底他妈的发生了什么？我是不是需要去教训一下某个尖耳怪？”

Kirk很想指出即使McCoy想要教训Spock他也做不到，不过医生估计不会喜欢听到这个。“没有任何人做错任何事。”他最后这样说，“Spock更没有。是我自己的问题，我会自己解决它们。”

McCoy看起来依然想要从Kirk这里问出些什么，所以年轻的舰长快速地站了起来。

“你要去哪里？”McCoy问，“你的轮班还有一个小时呢。”

“我有些文书工作要做。”Kirk立刻说，“最好现在就做了。”

当他离开餐厅时，他感到他和Spock的思想之间那堵无形的墙消失了。曾经思想的分离几乎直接造成了他身体上的疼痛，所以在这个隔阂消失的时候他感到一阵解脱。有那么一会儿，他任凭Spock思想的熟悉存在感包围了他，然后他意识到有什么东西不对劲。

那种认知狠狠地冲击着他。他已经听过外星人说的话，但是并没有完全理解话下的暗示。但是现在，直接面对着Spock情绪的源头，Kirk别无选择，只能接受事实。Spock已经不再爱他，而且永远不会再爱上他。

“Jim？”

Kirk几乎没有意识到他朋友担心的声音，他走出餐厅，比以往更加下定决心要控制好自己的情绪。

***

舰桥上的气氛尴尬到了极点。对于一个曾经合作得轻松而熟悉的团队来说，这种尴尬非常伤人。他们完全不知道该作何反应，舰长和大副分别到达舰桥，互相之间只是职业性地打招呼。整个轮班的过程中，他们不跟对方说话，甚至不看对方，除非百分之百不可避免的时候。

Nyota瞥了一圈她周围的船员们。Spock和以往一样正勤奋地工作，但是他身上带着某种Nyota已经有日子没见过的冷漠和焦躁。她用责怪的目光看向舰长，但立刻决定无论发生了什么，他应该不会是需要被责备的那个人。他并没有表现出任何内疚的痕迹（频繁偷看Spock，不断地咬着嘴唇或是指甲，不安地晃腿），但他看起来糟透了。当然了，他试图用冷静而专业的伪装掩盖他的实际情况，但是Nyota已经认识Kirk很久了，久到足够她可以判断出什么时候他在假装他很好。

她无助地转向驾驶盘旁边的Sulu和Chekov，但是他们看上去和她一样迷惑。很明显他们也不知道现在是什么情况。

现在到底什么情况？

***

Spock并不常把时间花在无效的尝试上。浪费在无关事情上的时间不如用来做些有用的事情。这就是为什么当他站在舰长和他的房门口时，对自己感到如此恼怒，结束轮班之后他用了三十四分又十七秒在飞船的走廊里漫无目的地走，思考着一件他已经决定好了的事情。

这并不是他第一次发现自己在拖延无可避免的事情，但是这次尤其令人烦恼，他在拖延的过程中没有做成任何事。如果毫无隐瞒地说，他就算尝试去做什么事或许也做不成。整整一天Spock都无法集中精神，早上发生的事情沉沉地压在他的脑海里。

他很清楚地感知到他的情绪，甚至比他还拥有它们的时候更清楚。过长时间思考着这些让他对于它们的消失感到疼痛，但是当他把注意力放在那道连结上时，那种疼痛的感觉就被赶走了。Spock知道他这样做很自私，但是他发现即使他不再爱着Jim，自己也依然希望保持和Jim的连结。他们精神的兼容性太完美了，Spock很怀疑他是否能再和别人如此成功地连结。曾经这种完美看起来像是某种祝福，现在却仿佛一个诅咒。

他不能要求Jim继续保持和他的连结。也许他曾经有过的爱可以被重新找回来（虽然Jim告诉过他那些外星人尤其说明过他的爱是无法找回的），但是在那之前，Spock都不能强迫Jim以这种方式和他连接在一起。这是不道德的。

他知道他必须要做什么，从今天早上就知道了。现在Spock需要做的就是走进他们的房间，告诉Jim他的决定。

***

Kirk顺着墙壁滑落在地上，完全一副挫败的样子，正在这时Spock推开门走进了他们的房间。Kirk偏过头掩盖自己沮丧的表情，他清楚地知道Spock为什么过来。

“Capt——Jim。”Spock说，开头不错，“我们必须要谈谈我们的情况。”

Kirk痛苦地点点头。

“我认为目前我们最好跟对方保持距离。”Spock说，“我……还不清楚我的情绪。我不知道我感觉到了什么，或是我能感到什么。这个已经影响到你，而我不希望它影响你更多。”

Kirk嘶哑地笑了笑，抬起头看着Spock的双眼，“怎么可能不影响？我爱着你，即使——即使你不再爱我。而且我们已经连结了，你不会忘了吧。”

Spock偏了偏头，看起来有些不情愿，“所以我建议我们断开我们的连结。”

“不要！”Kirk不经思考就脱口而出抗议，Spock不能……他怎么能这么说？逻辑上来说，Kirk知道Spock没有任何理由会想要与他连结在一起。但是这并不代表他会接受断开连结。

“这是为了你好。”Spock反对道，“我无意要束缚你。”

“你真觉得我这么快就能放下这些了？”Kirk问道。

Spock犹豫了一下，“不，”他承认道，“但是，虽然如此——”

“求求你让我留着这个连结，”Kirk打断了他，“只要再留几天就好。”他知道他现在的样子有些可悲，但是他不在乎。他就要失去他最爱的一切，尊严可以暂时往后放放。“也许你不需要它，但是我仍然需要，我也不能失去这个。”

Spock轻轻抿了抿唇，“那你将会能够感到我的存在，Jim，我的情感。你了解这个情况。你确定这是你想要的吗？”

Kirk点头，“求你。”

“好吧。”Spock说，“但是我们的关系则到此为止了。”

“我知道。”Kirk勉强同意，毕竟，他不能强迫Spock继续和他在一起。

“我今晚会住在临时住所。”Spock告知他，“明天，我会把我的行李从这间屋子搬走。”

Kirk又一次点点头，呆呆地不敢相信这整个事件。他沉浸在自己的思维里，甚至没有注意到Spock是什么时候走的。Spock要搬出去了。

他们的关系到此为止了。

他们的关系是Kirk所知的最强大、最可靠的东西，而现在都结束了。一切都这么不公平。不应该是这样的，他们应该在生命里剩余的时光中都在一起，无论那些时光有多短或是多长。

Kirk慢慢地躺在了双人床上他的那一边，甚至没有脱掉制服。他把脸埋进Spock的枕头，跟Spock在医疗室昏迷的那天他也睡在这个枕头上。那道连结在他的思想中轻轻跳动，一个令人安心的存在，同时又是一个可怕的提醒。


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

“你怎么样，kid？”

Kirk把视线从咖啡杯上移开，他已经盯着那玩意儿看了五分钟了。他看见McCoy坐在桌边。他过了一会儿才意识到医生说了什么，随即他又低下了头，为了隐藏他充血的眼睛。

“我很好。”他无精打采地说。他有种预感，未来几天他会不断重复这句话。

McCoy递给他一个装着些吐司和苹果的盘子，Kirk安静地接了过来。虽然他不是很想吃东西，但是他的胃正在用疼痛告诉他应该吃一点，不然他会开始感到头晕眼花。

“我不觉得你很好。”McCoy说，他的声音带着伪装的随意，就和他每次准备审问Kirk时一模一样，“你先是告诉我Spock和你要分手，然后你俩又整天躲着对方。他在别的地方过夜，而你现在看起来像刚死过一遍。”

Kirk皱起眉，“你怎么知道Spock在别的地方过夜了？”

McCoy有一点不安，瞬间有些尴尬，“所有船员都在谈论这个。”他承认，“一个保安明显注意到了Spock今天早上是从飞船另一端的房间里出来的，而你看起来就好像……”

Kirk疲倦地摩擦他的额头。太棒了，真是太棒了。就好像他的私人生活和他的工作还不够搅的一团乱一样。如果他不能把工作和生活分开，他怎么能让他的船员们继续尊敬他？

“所以你到底怎么样？”McCoy又重复了一遍。

“昨天晚上Spock和我分手了。”Kirk平静地说，现在没有必要撒谎。

McCoy盯着他，好像在等着Kirk告诉他这只是个笑话之类的。Kirk什么也没有说，McCoy伸手捂住了嘴然后轻声诅咒了两声。“你认真的？”Kirk可悲地点了点头。“但是……你们已经连结了。据我所知，你们在一起很幸福。”

McCoy看起来完全不知道该作何反应，不知道是该安慰一下Kirk，然后去干掉Spock，还是干脆把这个分手事件当成一个不重要的小插曲。

“发生了什么？”他终于决定还是认真对待这件事情。

“说来话长。”Kirk推托着不想回答。

McCoy耸耸肩，“我有时间听。”

“好吧，我没时间，”Kirk说，“我还有一艘飞船要管。”

“至少下一个小时没有。”McCoy回敬道，Kirk无法反驳这个。而且，也许跟别人说说现在的情况，这个别人还是他最好的朋友，能帮助他多少分担一些。

不是说Kirk需要这个。不，他和往常一样沉着。只是为了让McCoy感觉舒服点……

“是在Decos Vau星上发生的。”Kirk开始说道。

在他说话的时候他一直盯着他的盘子，即使McCoy有时会发出一些轻声的咒骂，他也没有暂停他的解释或者抬头看。他小心地维持着声音的平缓单调，尽量不去感知任何情绪。虽然没什么用但是至少他没开始大哭。

Kirk说完了之后终于敢抬起头看向他的朋友。McCoy又一次用手捂住了嘴，而且这一次他看起来沉浸在了他自己的思绪里。

“他们不想要任何其他的东西？”一阵短暂的沉默之后他问道，而Kirk几乎笑起来。McCoy的思维方式比任何人都要更像Spock。“Jim？”

“不，”Kirk很快开口，“什么也不要。”

“骗子。”

这一回Kirk是真的笑了，声音苦涩而破碎，“Spock就没发现这个。”

“嗯，我想Spock在你告诉他这个的时候还有点头脑混乱。”McCoy干涩地说，“他也不容易，想想看，有人在他的脑袋里乱来。那他们到底还要了什么来？”

“Spock的心灵感应能力。”Kirk嘟囔道，依然不觉得有必要撒谎。看上去只要遇到McCoy他就没辙了。

“你为什么没有告诉Spock？”McCoy质问道，“这个决定难道不该让他来做吗？”

Kirk抿着嘴唇，固执地一句话也不肯说。McCoy是对的，他并不应该代替Spock做这么重大的决定。但是，这个瓦肯人的自我牺牲精神有时候真是让人生气，当选择牵扯到对他有利的事情的时候，绝对不能让他自己做决定。

McCoy叹了口气，看起来像是但从Kirk的表情就判断出了他在想什么。“我知道你觉得你是在保护他，但是你自己呢？”

Kirk咬着舌头防止自己说出“谁在乎呢”，相反，他说：“我会没事的。”McCoy看起来不像被说服的样子。

“听着，Jim——”

“我必须要走了。”Kirk打断了他并且站了起来，“拜托不要告诉任何人我刚才跟你说的事情。尤其不能告诉Spock。”

McCoy不情愿地点了点头，“那你打算跟其他人怎么说？”

Kirk犹豫了一下，说实话他忘了他还需要跟其他人有个交待，不过他想他们的朋友也会想要知道到底发生了什么。“我会说Spock和我不再在一起了。”他最终说，“剩下的部分他们自己就能补完了。”

说完之后他立刻离开了，没看见McCoy脸上不赞成的表情。

***

在那之后Kirk养成了一个新习惯：不管他在不在当值，一天中的大部分时间他都在工作。当他不工作的时候，他就去锻炼（他习惯在拳击时把问题都打出去，只不过他现在是击打沙包，而不是某些他在酒吧遇到的酒鬼）。他大部分时间都是独自一人，他现在的情绪状态显而易见非常脆弱，而朋友们同情的言语和好意的安慰对他来说都太多了，他无法承受。

他也在躲着Spock，至少是身体上的。但是在最后，当他独自一人坐在空荡得令人沮丧的房间里时，Kirk总会通过连结触碰Spock。这只是让他感到比之前更加孤独而空虚，但是他无法不这么做。那是唯一他能远远地感到靠近Spock的方式。他不能自己地想要知道为什么Spock允许他一直这么做，但最好别对给与的东西太吹毛求疵。

他最终被要求对他的行为给出一个解释，但那个人并不是他想的McCoy。

“这样是不健康的。”Uhura指责道。她在他们轮班的最后一会儿把他困在了涡轮电梯里，根据电梯的速度判断（慢得像爬一样），Kirk怀疑她和Scotty计划好了这个。

“我不知道你在说什么。”Kirk嘟囔着试图避开话题。

Uhura的双手交叉在胸前，但她开口时却是一种柔软而理解的语气，“自从你和Spock开始了这次愚蠢的争吵，就没有人和你在工作以外的时间相处过了。”

Kirk尴尬地摸摸他的脖子。大部分船员都理所当然地假设他俩只不过是吵了一架，而且过分夸大了严重程度，没有人相信这种情况会一直持续下去。Kirk真心希望自己也能和他们一样乐观。

“你不需要独自面对这个。”Uhura继续说，“让别人帮帮你。”

“虽然我很感激你的关心，”Kirk说，“但是现在我还是想自己待会儿。而且Spock和我不会再复合了。”他苦涩地补充了一句。

Uhura怀疑地挑起了眉，“我知道我不算是最支持你俩在一起的人，当时我和Spock不过分手了两个星期你俩就在一起了，这真的让我很生气——”

“对不起。”Kirk含糊地说。

“——但那也是六年前的事了。”Uhura好像没有听见Kirk说话一样继续道，“如果不是我已经开始了一段新恋情，我绝对不会跟你承认这个，但是我不得不说，你和Spock在一起的感觉比我和他在一起时好多了。而且你俩的关系是不可能因为一次吵架就改变的。”她的笑容带着安慰的意思，“你们两个会没事的，像平常一样。”

Kirk点点头，试图回给Uhura一个微笑，不过他感觉他表现得也许更接近一个惨兮兮的表情。他感到双眼有些灼热，立刻偏开了头。涡轮电梯终于打开了门，他快步踏出，急切地想要逃离这段对话。

“你要来和我们吃晚饭。”Uhura在他身后叫道，“你要是不来，我们就到你的房间把你揪出来。”

在Kirk能回答之前电梯门就关上了。

好吧。

***

最终，Kirk还是自觉地去了餐厅。Uhura明显已经叮嘱过众人不要提起Spock，因为没有人说起他们假想中他俩的争吵。大家只是聊着工作，说说船员的八卦什么的。不过在一艘宇宙飞船上待了几个月之后也没什么其他可说的了。

吃完饭回房间的路上，Kirk不得不向自己承认，这段日子以来他终于，感觉好了一些——直到他走到门口，发现Spock正站在走廊里。

他们已经不再分享同一间房间，看起来只有Spock搬回他自己的房间才是符合逻辑的。但是不幸的是，他的房间就在Kirk隔壁。他们一般都会避免在走廊里遇到对方（或者说只是Kirk在躲着Spock），但是这一切就像注定好的迟早会发生的。

他们互相凝视了一会儿。Kirk重重地吞咽了一下，感到他已经戴了整晚的面具正在分崩离析。他是如此想要触碰Spock，想要抓住他，永远不要再放手。

但他不能。Spock不想要他这么做，而他必须要接受现实。他必须放手。

但是今晚，今晚Kirk只能勉强冲进自己的屋子躲藏起来。

***

Spock盯着舰长匆忙逃离的背影。Jim受伤的表情顺着他们的连结在他的脑海里灼烧着，但是Spock无法让自己对此感到后悔。他只是一点也不在乎Jim是不是受伤了。

他对于自己对其他人的痛苦表现出的冷漠感到恶心，尤其当那个人是他如此尊重的舰长时，恶心感更甚，但是他却对这种冷漠无能为力。

Spock开始理解为什么Jim叫他不要自责。他从来没有对自己的行为感到如此不耻。

***

当Dalatian星的国王开始另一段激烈的长篇演说时，Kirk强忍着没有打呵欠，国王大概在说些关于宫殿的建筑风格或者是花园或者是其他什么内容，他已经走神很久了。

Dalatian星已经和星际舰队商量了好几年要加入联邦的事情，想想看他们已经被传送到这里超过四个小时但是依然没有谈到重点，Kirk就能明白为什么这件事拖了这么久。Dalatian星的国王说他从来不在空腹状态下谈判（Dalatian人有四或五个胃），但是现在已经上了十五道菜了，Kirk依然看不出要结束的苗头。国王一直喋喋不休地谈论一些极小的小事，看起来非常满足。Dalatian的皇族依然被它的人民当成神来崇拜，Kirk如果打断他或者催他绝对是非常不合适的。

这就能解释为什么Pike给他这个任务的时候一直在笑了。

但是，最糟的情况是，全程Spock一直坐在他的右边，触手可及的距离。一部分的Kirk爱死了离他这么近，毕竟他俩感觉已经一辈子没有挨得那么近过；但是另一部分的他却又感到疼痛，因为即使他们离得那么近，他也不能缩短最后那一点微小的距离。他几乎听不见国王在说什么，他整个人几乎都因为内心的挣扎而痛苦难忍。

Kirk很快就为他的走神后悔了。如果他没有如此专注于他的个人问题，也许他就能及时发现那个暗杀者。

事实是，在第一声枪响之后，Kirk在意识到发生了什么。当国王倒下的时候整张餐桌上的人都行动了起来，Kirk冲到国王身边，刚好来得及用自己的身体挡下第二次枪击。

疼痛在他的右肩炸开，Kirk才想起来，哦对，他对子弹不免疫。

哪种野蛮人才会到了现在的时代还依然使用子弹？

他倒在依然在扭动的国王身上，努力挣扎着想要正常呼吸。从眼角的余光中他看见保安抓住了暗杀者，弄掉了他的武器。

当Kirk失去意识的时候，他感到一种不同的痛苦穿过了他。某种巨大的恐慌，虽然以他现在的状况出现这种恐慌很合理，但是Kirk知道这并不是他的情绪。

这种恐慌来自Spock。


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

到Leonard轮班的时候，他走进医疗室，Spock已经站在Jim床边了，脸上带着无法解读的表情。

“我能为你做什么吗，指挥官？”Leonard尽量礼貌地问，虽然他知道事情发展成这样并不是Spock的错，但是他还是觉得Spock可以尝试让Jim好过一些。

Spock盯着Jim看了一会儿才转身面对Leonard，“你预计Captain会在什么时候恢复意识？”

“明天他就该醒了，”Leonard回答，“不过你知道他的，说不定他下一个小时就醒了。”

Spock心不在焉地点点头。

Leonard叹了口气，“跟我来。”

他走进了他的办公室，没有停下来看Spock有没有跟上他。他坐在自己桌旁的椅子上，Spock跟进来关上了门。

“相信我，”Leonard开口道，“你绝对是我最不想要一起谈论有关情绪的事情的人，但是作为你的医官……以及你的朋友，我有责任问一句，你确定你还好吗？”

Spock的沉默说明了一切。

“你是否感到……内疚？”

“我不应该吗？”Spock轻轻问。

Leonard耸了耸肩，“我觉得你应该。不过你不该因为发生了什么内疚，因为这不是你的错，但是你确实可以给出一个更好的反应。完全拒绝Jim对他没有任何好处，我不在乎你不能回应他的感情，但是你至少应该尊重他的感情。”

“我并没有——按照你的说法——完全拒绝他。”Spock辩解道，“而且，你似乎误解了现在的情况。我并不因为伤害Jim而感到内疚。我不在乎他或是他的情感。我没办法在乎。”

Leonard在听到这些尖刻的言辞时皱起了眉，他知道Spock只不过在陈述事实，但是他依然很想打他一拳。“那你为什么感到内疚？”

“Captain受伤倒下的时候，我确实非常担心。”Spock坦白承认道，“但是并不是担心Jim的性命。我是在担心……”他犹豫了一下，脸上划过一个自我厌恶的表情，“担心我们的连结，担心如果连结因为Jim的死而意外断开我需要承受多少痛苦。”

Leonard用了很长的时间才消化了这段话，他沉默了很久。“就算忽略你俩现在依然连结着的事实——”他开口，“我觉得这个事实非常不好——你也不需要为你不能够控制的事情感到内疚。”

“但是这事关一条生命。”Spock反对道，“曾经对我非常重要的生命。不管我现在对Jim的感觉如何，我都不应该把我自己的福利看得比他的生命还重要。”

“好吧。”Leonard说，“如果你想要对Jim做出些补偿，那你就该努力一点。我知道你现在无法真的关心他，但是你甚至都没有尝试过。”

Spock点点头，明显已经受到了适当的惩戒，“那好，我会——”

房门打开中断了他的话语，Jim就站在那里，靠在门框上，看上去死人一样的苍白。

“你起来干什么？”Leonard一边训斥一边冲到Jim身边，他就知道不该放Jim一个人待着，就算Jim在昏迷中也一样。

Jim看起来没听见他说话。他只是用一种只能被形容为绝望破碎的表情注视着Spock，他的样子瞬间让Leonard心头一紧——Jim听到整个对话。Spock显然也意识到了这一点，他低下头盯着地板，过于惭愧而无法直视Jim的双眼。

“过来吧，Jim。”Leonard温柔地把Jim拽离Spock，把他扶向床边。Jim甚至都没有拒绝被当成孩子一样摆弄，这足以说明他现在的情绪状态。

他们走开之后门又关上了，把Spock留在了视线范围之外。

***

Kirk在McCoy帮他回到床上的时候本能地握住了受伤的一侧。他知道他应该感到疼痛，但是除了胸腔中的空洞他什么也感受不到。他从来不喜欢用比喻，但是破碎的心看上去很符合他现在的状况。

他知道这种行为很低劣，但是察觉到Spock的恐慌确实带给了他希望。如果Spock能为他感到害怕，也许也就能够关心他。

很明显是他要求太多了。Spock的话语就像是残酷的闹铃提醒他真正的现实是什么，Kirk知道自己不该抱有希望，但他只是从不相信会有没有赢家的剧本（no-win scenario）。

但是也许，他悲惨地想，是时候开始相信了。

***

在Jim继续待在医疗室的日子里Spock没再来看过他。他有太多需要思考的东西——尤其是医生说的话——而且他也不希望在他得出结论之前再次面对Captain。

他意识到他对现在的情况反应并不完美。让自己依然和Jim维持着连结（虽然他在他们的思想间竖起了一道精神屏障），却没有做出任何事情回报Captain的付出，这样的做法非常自私，而且明显很可耻。McCoy医生是正确的，Spock只是在让Jim的生活变得更困难，他应该立即做出点努力让事情好起来。

三天过去了，Jim终于回到了他的工作岗位。Spock在第一次轮班时在“完全避免和Captain有任何接触”和“行惯性地充满保护性地在他身边徘徊”之间摇摆不定。虽然Jim没有表现出任何痕迹，但是Spock知道他的存在就伤害着Jim。他决定只要轮班一结束，他就要告诉Jim他的决定。

说比做容易。McCoy在轮班结束的前四分钟来到舰桥把Captain带去做检查，Jim毫无怨言地跟他走了，也许还很庆幸终于能远离Spock。

虽然有些气馁，但是Spock还是完成了他的轮班，并且在结束之后立刻去了医疗室。他到了医疗室，McCoy怀疑地看了他一眼，然后告诉他Jim已经回他自己房间去了。

“你最好不要再让他心烦。”医生警告道，“他还在恢复中，不需要不必要的闹剧了。”

Spock同意地点点头，“我并没有意向要让Captain心烦。”

McCoy抬起了一边的眉毛，“那你就该好好考虑考虑是不是还应该在下班以后依然叫他Captain。”他指出。

Spock又一次点点头，很快离开了医疗室。他因为自己在过去的一天里不止一次，而是三次承认McCoy医生对某些事物的认知是正确的这件事情而感到有些困扰。

五十三秒之后他来到了Captain的房间前，轻轻敲响了门。

“进来。”Jim模糊的声音从室内传来。

Spock进去时，Jim正坐在桌子旁边，弯着腰一脸专注地看着一台PADD。当他抬起头看清来访者是谁时，那种专心被打破了。

“Mr.Spock。”他僵硬地说，“我能为你做点什么？”

“我希望和你谈谈我们现在的情况，Jim。”Spock回答道。

Captain在意识到Spock的意思时收紧了下巴，“有什么好谈的？”

“我这样对你很不公平。”Spock说。

Jim摇摇头，“你并没有——”

“我放弃了我们的关系，”Spock打断他，“我不应该就这样接受失败，但是我却这样做了，对不起。”

“但是你不再爱我了。”Jim的声音微弱，而且听起来比他想的还要痛苦，“你做不到。现在不行，永远都不行。你完全有理由放弃我——我们的关系。”

Spock的眉毛几乎皱成一团，但是他选择暂时不纠结，“如果不尝试我无法知道结果。”

Jim空洞地笑了，“我俩都知道这是不可能的。勉强对于我和你都没有任何好处。”

Spock很想接受Jim的说法然后立刻走开，但是他的内疚感不让他这么做。“我们依然共享同一个精神连接，这难道不够作为一个起点吗？”

“Spock，我无法让你爱上我。”Jim平稳地说，“而且我也不愿意尝试。我们应该断开连结然后各自好好生活。”

Spock克制住了激烈反驳的冲动，对自己感到厌恶。他走到桌子旁边，温柔地握住了Jim的手。

“Jim，拜托。”

这种触碰并没有带来熟悉的情感，只是一片虚无。Jim的手摸上去很温暖也很舒服，但是Spock无法感受到更多。然而Jim却盯着Spock的手，仿佛那是他的救命绳索。他紧紧握住Spock的手，Spock可以感到他逐渐瓦解的决心。

“我们可以试试。”他的声音轻得即使是拥有瓦肯人超常听力的Spock都要尽力才能听见，“但是如果我让你不舒服了或者我把你逼得太紧，你一定要告诉我。”

Spock的视线落在他们相互缠绕的手指上，严肃地点了点头。

他对他们现在的行为没有任何感觉，但也许他有可能重新感受到。如果不试试看他永远也不会知道结果。

***

当晚Kirk和Spock一起走近餐厅时，整个屋子都沉默了。他们走向餐桌旁，他们的朋友都已经坐在那了，脸上带着类似惊讶的表情。

Uhura是第一个露出微笑的人，“你俩终于没事儿了？”

Kirk咧嘴笑了，多少有点勉强。没告诉这些如同他家人一样的朋友们事情的真相，感觉上就好像在撒谎。但是似乎没人注意到他的不自在，餐厅里很快就充满了谈话声，过去几周一直萦绕在餐桌上的紧张气氛终于消失了。一切都是它们应是的样子。

Kirk试探性地在桌下朝Spock伸出两根手指，Spock愣了一下，然后回应了他的手势。Kirk笑了，这次是发自内心的。但当他看到餐桌对面McCoy不赞成的目光时，他的笑容凝固在了嘴角。

McCoy什么也没有说，而事实是他也不必说。Kirk知道他在想什么，而且在内心深处，Kirk知道他是对的。

“这么做只会让你在以后更加受伤。”


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

“我发现尖耳妖精今天没陪着你啊。”McCoy在Kirk对面坐下，挖苦地说。距离Alpha轮班开始还有一个小时，餐厅里只有几个人，大部分都在睡觉，要不就是埋头盯着他们的PADD。隔壁桌Christine Chapel正在打盹儿，她的手肘压在了涂过黄油的吐司上。

“他有工作要做。”Kirk含糊地回答，McCoy挑起眉，Kirk的脸沉了下来，“闭嘴。”

“我什么也没说。”McCoy无辜地说，“但是这已经是这周第三次了，对吧？”

Kirk搅拌着他的燕麦粥，明显什么也不想说。他知道McCoy在暗示什么。Spock的确在努力，但是在他们决定要给他们自己一个机会之后，Spock一直都很冷漠而疏远。即使他们又住回了同一间房间，Kirk依然很难在工作之外的时间看到他，更别说触碰他了。但是Kirk依然无法怪他。

McCoy叹了口气，“你为什么要这样折磨你自己，Jim？”

“我没有。”Kirk顽固地坚持着，“而且，这些全都是你的主意。是你要Spock“作出努力”的。好吧，他现在就在努力了。”

“我可不是建议他搬回去和你住的人。”McCoy反驳道，“我只是想让他和你谈谈。你不能直接就想要立刻回到你们原来的状态，这种事情是需要时间的。”

“哈，对，从你的痛苦离婚经历里学来的吧。”Kirk生气地说，然而当他看见McCoy的下巴收紧，他立刻就后悔了，“对不起。”

“重点是，”McCoy无视了Kirk的道歉和小心的观察，继续说道：“Spock现在没有能力去爱你。你俩用了好几年建立起来的感情被拿走了。如果你想要一些新的进步，你就要重头开始。”

***

当晚准备睡觉的时候，Kirk发现自己无法摆脱他朋友的话语。McCoy是对的吗？让他俩的关系直接跳到这一步对他和Spock来说坏处大于好处？

他躺到床上，很快Spock也无言地躺了下来，僵硬地躺在床的右边，他们的身体没有一寸碰到对方。无论他们睡得多晚，Spock总是在Kirk醒来之前就离开了。这个事实即使只是想想也让Kirk心痛。

最终Kirk决定，McCoy是否正确并不要紧。即使这样的做法很愚蠢而且很可能毁了他，他依然想要跟Spock离的尽可能的近一些。哪怕他无论如何也无法触及到Spock也没关系。

这样想着，Kirk睡着了。他和他的bondmate之间只有半英尺的距离，却又好像相隔了千万英里。

***

“医生？”

Christine Chapel从来不是一个会紧张的女人，但是她现在却正穿着星际舰队特制的靴子，颤抖个不停。所有人都知道她熟练地在McCoy医生最痛苦的日子里帮助了他，但是她从来不敢打探他的私事。直到现在。

“怎么了，Christine？”

本质上来说，他们并没有在谈论McCoy医生的私事，而是舰长的。不过这个感觉更不对了。

“我——”她犹豫地开口说道：“我对于昨天在餐厅不小心听到的一些事情感到很疑惑。”

根据McCoy医生皱起的眉判断，他明显知道她在说什么，但他还是问了一遍。

她跟他说了。

“你说的那些到底是什么意思？”她说完之后，充满希望地看着他。他看起来并不生气，这绝对是个好现象。

“这不是我应该说的事。”McCoy犹豫地说。

Christine不会这么轻易就放弃，“这和Decos Vau星的事情有关对不对？你们三个念叨这个星球好几周了。”

McCoy的脸色白了一些，但是没有别的反应，“除了病态的好奇心，你还有什么别的原因想要知道这个吗？”

“我很关心你们。”Christine说，这真的只算半个谎言，“我想知道有没有什么我可以帮你们的。”

“没有。”McCoy生硬地回答。但是Christine知道他已经开始准备告诉她了。

“我也可以帮忙分担一点，你需要对一个可以信任的人说出这些，你信任我的，对不对？”好吧，搬出信任问题是个不太光彩的招数。不过非常有用，因为McCoy的表情明显松弛了下来。

“我接下来要说的话你绝对不可以再说出去。”他最终开口。Christine的内心欢呼雀跃，但是她表面上只露出了一个理解的笑容，坐在了医生的旁边。

***

“你告诉她了？！”

Leonard因为Jim声音中被背叛的痛楚而畏缩了一下，“Jim……”

“我不想听。”Jim厉声说，“你怎么能这么做？医患保密协议现在就不管用了？”

“理论上说，那个不适用于这件事。”Leonard嘟囔着，Jim狠狠瞪了他一眼，“对不起，Jim，我不知道我当时在想什么。”

Jim嘲弄地笑了一声，“是啊。这是不是对那个有关“痛苦的离婚经历”的说法的报复？因为我已经道过歉了。”

“这和那件事无关。”Leonard说，“我只是厌倦了看着你伤害你自己，而且我还是唯一知道你在这么做的人。”

“Spock也知道。”

Leonard轻蔑地哼了一声，“对，而且他真是提供了很大的帮助。”

“Chapel也不能提供任何帮助，”Jim指出，“你知道她爱着Spock。”

Leonard尴尬地磨蹭自己的脖子，“我知道，”他承认，“但是……这真的不容易，Jim。”

“对我来说也很不容易。”Jim的声音古怪地生涩，Leonard猛然意识到他正在强忍着眼泪。

“Jim——”

但Jim已经站起身走开，“我晚点再跟你说，Bones。”

Leonard看着他走掉，内心狠狠地闪了自己一耳光。做得真棒，混蛋。看看他以后还会不会再信任你。

但是最让McCoy感到难受的，是想到Jim又一次被逼到了崩溃的边缘，而且他会又一次把那些情绪埋进工作里，而不是做他应该做的，寻求朋友的安慰。

***

Spock结束冥想时发现Jim正坐在他的桌子旁边，沉浸在工作里。或者他假装自己沉浸在工作里。Spock甚至不需要移开他俩脑海之间的那面墙就能知道Jim现在很沮丧，这种感觉有如巨浪般从他那边涌来。

“你想谈谈吗？”Spock语调平静地问。

“谈什么？”Jim几乎头也没抬地回答。

“你悲伤的原因。”

Jim没有抬头，也没有回答。“我想睡觉了。”他说着站起来，伸着懒腰，看起来他已经在桌子前面坐了很久。

他们分别洗漱，小心地不要干扰对方。Spock依然在努力习惯再次和Jim住在一起，但他还是没有度过最开始不适阶段。他觉得他应该早就适应了才对。

Spock脱靴子时，被Jim放上他肩膀的手吓了一跳。他想也不想地躲开了，抬头却正好看见Jim脸上受伤的表情。“对不起。你吓到我了。”

“没关系。”Jim不带感情地说，“我只是想要——”Spock安静地挑起眉示意他说下去，“——你能帮我个忙吗？”

“什么事？”

Jim开口时一直盯着地面，声音不可思议的微弱，“告诉我你爱我？”

Spock僵住了。他没想到会是这个要求，他的头脑不情愿地想起了上一次他的bondmate要求他这么做的时候，已经是四个月前了。那些他们交换的激动的亲吻、许下的炽热的誓言、那些激情、忠诚、热爱、不可思议的亲密。“我——我不能……”

Jim对着地面笑了，虽然笑容看起来如此勉强而疼痛。“我曾以为你可以。无论如何，谢谢你。”

Spock皱起眉，但是Jim只是挪到了床的另一边睡下了，背对着他。有一瞬间，Spock感到强烈的渴望想要伸出手触碰他，去重获他记忆中如此鲜明的情感，以及几个月前他们拥有的一切。但这种冲动不过刚刚出现就又立刻消失了，Spock因为他的想法而自责。他知道不应该去期盼不可能的事情。


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

“你想喝点plomeek汤么，Mr.Spock？”

Spock眨眨眼，一瞬间被吓到说不出话来。他一直全神贯注在他的报告上，甚至没有注意到有人进到实验室来了。“我现在并不需要食物。”他停顿了一下，“但还是谢谢你，Ms.Chapel。”

Chapel并没有把这当成她需要离开的暗示，反而在桌子旁坐下了。当Spock从他的报告中抬起头，他发现她正以一种温柔而同情的表情看着他。

“你难道不应该回到你的岗位上吗？”Spock直白地问，很确定他无礼的行为会像以往一样让她离开。

“我下班了。”Chapel很快回答。

“当然，相比看着我工作，你一定有更有趣的方式打发时间。”

Spock因为Chapel依然没有打算离开而又一次吃了一惊。她的目光变得柔和，身子前倾，平稳地说：“这对你来说一定很不容易。”

Spock迷惑地问：“什么？”

“McCoy医生都告诉我了。”Chapel解释道，“关于你们的情况，关于在Decos Vau星上发生了什么。”

哈。

“那你应该知道舰长比我更值得你的同情。”Spock简略地说。

“他一定也正在受苦。”Chapel同意了他的说法，她听上去真的很沮丧，“但是他已经有医生担心他了。但是你，Mr.Spock，你还没能让任何人分担你的伤痛。你也会难过，不是吗？”

Spock又转回去看着他的报告，“我无法想象为什么我应该难过。”

“你被困在了一段感情里，和一个你完全对他没有感觉的人，”Chapel说，“这对你来说一定很勉强。”

“我和舰长的关系与你无关。”Spock厉声说，感到难以言喻的不舒服，“而且一个星舰成员也不应该打探上级的私生活。”

Chapel站了起来，“对不起，”她认真地说，“我以为你也许会想要讲出来。”

护士走出实验室时Spock一直保持着沉默，他一个人待在实验室里，桌上她带来的plomeek汤很快就冷了。

***

即使开头非常失败，Christine依然决心不要放弃。Spock明显需要和什么人谈谈，至少需要有个人陪着他，但是现在看起来没人可以做到这个。Kirk还需要独自舔舐伤口，而McCoy医生和瓦肯科学官还没有到朋友那个份上。

这和Christine自己的感情一点关系也没有，她只是在帮助需要帮助的人。她对他有没有感觉和这个无关。或者至少她告诉自己无关。

在她一点也不自私的让Spock对她敞开心扉的任务中，Christine每天都会在她知道Spock在实验室的时候到那里去（除非他下班了），带着食物、饮料、或是一些表示友好的礼物。在开始的几天之后她就放弃了刺探和问问题，因为即使是Spock也开始因为明显的厌烦而让他的瓦肯人性情变得有些情绪化。只要坐在那里她就很满足了，偶尔会尝试和Spock聊天，但大部分时间只是静静地看着他工作。

某种程度上，这开始有点用了，也许。因为最少他不再瞪她了。他甚至会回答一些她的不那么侵犯隐私的问题。有一次，他几乎对她露出了一个微笑，而接下来的一整天她都处在恍惚的幸福感之中。她太想要接近Spock，几乎忘了她一开始的任务：让他和她谈谈。

如同今天一样，Christine在问他一些关于实验室里储存的一些植物标本的问题，而Spock对每一个样本都做了长而细致的描述。Christine对那些绿色植物没有兴趣，但是看着Spock明显地很快乐（好吧，他并没有表现出来，但是根据他比平常稍微生动了一点点的声音判断，她确定他一定很开心）就足够吸引人了。

不幸的是，门打开的声音打断了他们。Kirk舰长走进房间，犹豫地停了下来，目光在他俩之间游移。这感觉很奇怪，Christine从来没有见过舰长这么紧张的样子。紧张到几乎不堪一击的脆弱。当她意识到原因的时候，她的心脏收紧了，因为羞耻而红了脸。

“舰长。”她含糊地打了个招呼。

“Ms.Chapel。”他回应道，“如果你不介意，我想要单独和Spock指挥官谈谈。”

Christine点点头站了起来，“当然。”她最后瞥了Spock一眼，看到他正盯着舰长，然后逃也似的离开了房间。

她对于事情的转变感到奇怪的内疚。真是太可笑了，又不是说她有做错了什么事情。

她有吗？

***

“看上去你们相处得很融洽。”

Spock避开了和Kirk的视线解除，明显的感到内疚的标志。“Ms.Chapel对那些标本感到好奇。我只是在告诉她我们目前为止收集到的关于标本的数据。”

Kirk点了点头，他的喉咙里仿佛梗着什么东西，他重重地吞咽了一下，“这是她第一次来这吗？”

“不是。”Spock稍稍犹豫了一下之后回答，“她看起来很享受把她的空闲时间花在实验室里，而我并不反对她的出现。”

“我很确定你不反对。”Kirk苦涩地低语。

“Jim……”Spock的声音小了下去，他没有任何可以提供的借口，没有任何一种解释能够不再继续伤害Kirk。

Kirk用意志力让自己的声音保持稳定，“Spock，我们复合的时候你答应过我，如果我正在逼着你和我在一起，一定会告诉我。”

“你并没有——”Spock语带祈求，但Kirk打断了他。

“好吧，我也许有。”他愤怒地说，“即使你喜欢别人，你还是跟我在一起。别试着否认。”当Spock张开嘴时他补充道，“我只看到你和她在一起五秒钟，但你跟她远比你在这几周里跟我亲近得多。”

“我向你道歉。”Spock平稳地说，“你必须知道我从来没有意图要让你感到痛苦。”

Kirk的手穿过自己的头发，“我知道你不会。你没有那么残忍。但是我已经厌倦了我们之间的距离了。我们睡在同一张床上但我们却像在不同的星系里。这只是……很伤人。”

如果他有足够的力量，他就会结束他们的关系，他们的连结，就在此时此地。但是现在，他已经承受了足够多的心碎，已经是他可以承受的极限。

“我们今晚再谈这件事。”Kirk的语气里带着决心，Spock能做的只是点头同意。

***

“我是个人渣。”

Nyota眨了眨眼，她刚打开房门，期待看到……呃，她也不知道期待看到什么，但是绝对不是满眼泪水的Christine Chapel。她无言地让到了一边，让她朋友进到了她的房间。Christine大声地吸着鼻子，把自己摔在最近的一张椅子上，看起来一副挫败的样子。

“怎么了，sweetie？”Noyota坐在她朋友身边，安慰地把手放上了她的肩膀，停止她轻微的颤抖。

“我做了坏事。”Christine呜咽着说。

Nyota在听完Christine的解释之后惊呆了——整件事。Decos Vau星上的事实，还有随之而来Kirk和Spock关系的改变。以及她是怎么利用了这一点去接近Spock。

“舰长走进实验室看见我们的时候，他的表情，”Christine伤心地说，“我这辈子从来没有感到过如此罪过。”

Nyota茫然地点点头，依然在消化刚听见的东西。

Christine似乎没注意到她的朋友已经走神了，依然继续说着，“我只是不能忍受想到Mr.Spock竟然被困在一段关系里，对方还是他完全不在乎的人。”

她们之间出现了一阵短暂的沉默，因为Nyota正努力克制着不要上去揍她的朋友。

“我想你还是最好别管这事儿了，Christine。”她最后冷静地说，“你不够了解Spock，不能做任何关于他的情绪的假设，而且你很显然没有对舰长的痛苦表现出足够的同情。你已经做了足够多的破坏了。”

Christine内疚地点头，她并没有期待Nyota会说别的什么，她更多地只是想要找个人把这些说出来，寻求一个解脱。她站了起来，谢过Nyota准备离开。

“Christine，”Nyota在身后叫她，Christine被她激烈的语气吓了一跳，转过身来，“因为你很明显对于你所做的一切感到后悔，我会用最和缓的方式跟你说这个。如果你再做这一类的事情，我永远也不会原谅你。”

Christine含糊地说了句“明白了”就匆匆离开，她惭愧的脸红让Nyota感到一阵恶意的满足。Christine也许是她的朋友，但是Kirk和Spock也是。这绝不是可以轻易原谅的事情。

***

Spock茫然地盯着他面前的报告，文字从他眼前飘过他却无法理解它们的意思。他无法集中注意力。

舰长说的话依然回荡在他的脑子里。我们睡在同一张床上但我们却像在不同的星系里。

他是对的，当然了。他们的关系缺少亲昵行为，即使Jim那么努力，他也不可能一个人填补这个空白。也许，Spock反省着，结束这一切对他们来说才是最好的。

又或者，既然他无法提供给Jim情感上的亲密（现在还不行），他应该试试生理上的亲近。

***

Kirk回到了舰桥上，非常感激Spock不在值班。在他们在实验室的谈话之后（好吧，Kirk的讲话），他最不想做的事情就是再和他一起待上整整四个小时。今晚要和他谈谈这件事已经够困难的了。

轮班时间比Kirk想要的过得快得多，经过了四个小时，他并没觉得自己做好了多一丁点的准备。他只是感到紧张，还有一点点想吐。他不想和他谈。他不想和Spock分手，或是让Spock和他分手。理智上来说，Kirk知道他的行为是在自我毁灭。他们复合之后他们的关系没有任何一处是对的。如果不是Kirk主动，Spock从来不触碰他，而且即使他回应了Kirk，也更像是出于义务，仅仅是义务。他们甚至不再拥有真正的谈话，他们不再在工作以外的时间一起待着。

也许这就是为什么看见Chapel在实验室里如此伤人。Spock不仅允许了她在他工作的时候在旁边待着，事实上他看上去还很享受她的陪伴。如果Kirk对自己足够诚实，他不得不承认这让他感到刺痛。Spock甚至不喜欢他待在身边。但是谁能怪他呢？以前他能够忍受Kirk所有缺点是因为他爱着他，但现在那已经是不可能的了。

Kirk已经好几年没有感到如此不安了。他感觉他似乎回到了在学院的时候，用伪装的傲慢去隐藏他已经破损不堪的情感。这感觉绝对说不上愉悦。Kirk在那个时候甚至厌恶着自己。

剩余的轮班时间他都沉浸在自己的思绪里，每过一分钟他都感觉更加糟糕。对于这种恐惧Kirk并不陌生，他偶尔会淹没在这种压抑的沉思里，但是以前Spock总是会把他拉离那种情绪。现在他连这个也得不到了。

重重地叹了口气，Kirk站起来，在离开舰桥前把指挥操舵交给了Sulu。反正他的轮班也只有几分钟就结束了，他想他最好现在就走，免得在舰桥上就彻底撑不住崩溃了情绪，让他自己尴尬。

在他到达他的房间之前，他被一个红色的人影拦住了。他用了一会儿才意识到红色的人影是Uhura而且他正在被紧紧拥抱着，感觉她好像在尝试把他的肺从胸腔里挤出来。Kirk尴尬地站在那里，不确定他是不是也该抱住她。还好Uhura很快就放开了他然后退后了一点，带着悲伤接近怜悯的表情注视着他。

Kirk的嘴唇发干。她知道了。

“Christine告诉我了。”她轻声说，回答了他未出口的问题。

“我明白了。”Kirk低声说。这是今天的又一个灾难，不是吗？

“她感到非常抱歉，希望这对你有点安慰。”没用。“我也很抱歉。”

“为什么？”Kirk希望他的声音表现出漠不关心，但也许听上去比任何东西都苦涩，“你没有做错任何事。”

Uhura仅仅用那种该死的理解的眼神盯着他，Kirk知道那种眼神可以看穿他。“有什么我能做的吗？”

Kirk摇了摇头，“只是别告诉其他人。已经有太多人知道这件事情了。”

Uhura再一次拥抱了他，这次温柔多了，“没问题。”她在他耳边轻声说，“但是拜托，别试着自己独自撑过这个。如果你不愿意让我安慰你，至少让Leonard帮帮你。”

她放开了他，轻轻地吻了他的脸颊。Kirk无声地点点头，担心自己如果试图开口就会开始哭泣。在Uhura转身的瞬间，他就逃进了自己的房间。

Kirk盯着他的桌子，考虑他是不是该像他平时一样让工作占满他的脑子，好让他不再感觉他的情绪像是要把他整个吞没。但是他现在不想做那些文书工作。他现在除了精疲力竭以外真的什么也感觉不到。

Kirk小心翼翼地坐上床然后脱掉了靴子。他躺下来，他太累了，无法为任何其他事情而操心。他的头刚碰到枕头他就立刻睡着了。

***

Spock走进了他的房间，正在沉思着什么。当他发现Jim在他们的床上睡着了的时候他的思绪被打断了。Spock安静地靠近他，犹豫地伸出一只手抚过Jim金色的头发。无数不请自来的记忆进入了他的脑海，关于那些漫长而无休止的夜晚，那些慵懒的早晨，他的呼吸噎在他的喉咙里。Spock不能理解他感受到的是什么，并不是完全的爱意，但又比他曾对Jim感到的冷漠要多些什么。他能想起最接近的描述应该是怀念，但是即使是这种情感也只存在了短短一瞬。

Spock不自觉地摇晃着Jim的肩膀。Jim咕哝了两声，困倦地睁开了眼。

“Spock？”他用睡梦中迷糊的声音嘟囔。

“我考虑过你说过的话了。”Spock平静地说，“我了解我曾经在我们之间刻意保持着距离。我希望改正这个。”

“什——”

Spock没有让Jim说完他的问题。他俯下身，用他的唇封住了Jim的。舰长发出了一声轻微而极度渴望的噪音，他握住了Spock的肩膀，把瓦肯人拽到了他的上方。Spock回想着他曾经在这种情况下都会怎么做，然后他推高了Jim的衬衫，抚摸其下温暖的肌肤。这种触感让人愉悦，但是Spock却感受不到别的东西。这个认知让他感到挫败，于是他更加激烈地吻着Jim，就好像如果他足够坚持就可以把情感从他身体里拧出来。他轻咬Jim的下唇，而Jim呻吟出声。

“连结，”Jim在Spock中断那个吻时喘息着，“别再锁着它。我想要感受你。”

Spock无视了他，坚定地亲吻着他的脖子，他的动作非常机械而且每一个触摸和回应都像是经过了精心的排练。他从这些行为中除了最肤浅的愉悦得不到任何别的东西，但是根据Jim柔软的呻吟判断，至少Jim是开心的。

但是他随即就拉开了他们的距离。“Spock，”Jim喃喃地说，“解锁那道连结，拜托。我需要知道你的感觉。”

Spock不情愿地照做了。有一小会儿他的脑子因为Jim的存在而充满了快乐，那种他拒绝太久的熟悉的触碰。但是这种感觉很快消逝了，Spock意识到即使是这种熟悉的精神接触，带给他的愉悦也并没有比Jim的肉体多上一点，而感觉消逝的地方留下了微苦的失望。Jim仿佛被灼烧到一般挣扎着离开了他，Spock立刻又一次锁上了他们思想之间的连结。

“为什么？”Jim问，他的声音充满了因为感到背叛而痛苦。

“你希望和我更加亲近，”Spock解释道，“这是唯一我能做的。”

“Well，也许你根本就不该尝试。”Jim苦涩地说，“你的——你的吻，你的触摸，如果没有情感在背后支撑那它们就什么都不是。”他叹了口气，“但我也许该谢谢你。你让这个决定变得简单了。”

Spock感到嘴唇发干，“什么决定？”

“我不能再承受这个了。”Jim停顿了一下，就在那时Spock意识到他几乎要流泪了，“我已经厌倦了一直感觉像这样。我早就应该放弃你了。”

“你想要解开连结。”这并不是一个问句。

“是的。”但Jim还是回答了。

Spock忽略了他原始的想要反对的渴望，想要保护连结直到他生命的终结。他不能这样对Jim。“我们将需要一个治疗师。”

“我会安排明天去新瓦肯星的行程，”Jim说，“至于星舰这边，就说是医疗原因。不过我觉得也接近事实了。去那里只需要不超过四天。”

Spock安静地点头，暂时还没有让他的恐慌控制他。如果他明天和父亲联系，他的父亲应该能在他们抵达新瓦肯星之前就给Spock找到一个新的bondmate。

这个想法并没让他感到多少安慰。忽略他依然对Jim没有任何感觉的事实，有一部分的Spock只想要紧紧抓住Jim不放。但是这一部分在Spock起身时被他完全无视了，他没再说什么就走了，把Jim一个人留在了他们的房间里。


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

接下来的几天里，Kirk变得越来越焦虑。要求Spock断开连结已经用掉了他许多的勇气，而且Kirk忽略了前往新瓦肯星的四天给了他太多时间来改变主意。而且对这件事情而言，不停地改变主意。

好吧，这件事自从他第一次说出口之后就没有离开过他的脑海。

这同时让他紧张却又让他感到压抑。虽然本身并没有影响他的工作，但是他依然无法忍受在不轮班的时候待在Spock身边。当Kirk告诉McCoy这个的时候，医生建议在他们处理完这件破事儿之后就把Spock转移到别的飞船上去。Kirk再也没有提起过这个。断开连结已经足够坏了，他实在无法想象如果不能每天看到Spock会是什么情形，即使每一次见到他都意味着他的胸腔剧烈的疼痛。虽然有一部分的他希望Spock能待在星系的另一头，最大部分的他依然没有准备好完全放手。那么就一次一步吧。

Kirk也想到，虽然他知道断开连结要承受很多东西，但是他并不知道细节。会疼吗？结束之后他会有什么感觉？最重要的是，Spock会有什么感觉？

Kirk并没有向Spock询问任何事，因为如果他要问就意味着他要跟Spock说关于工作以外的事情。无论如何，这都不重要了，接下来的四天过得很快，而且在Kirk意识到之前，他已经和Spock一起被传送到了新瓦肯星上。

在星球表面他们受到了Spock的父亲，Sarek，看起来和Kirk以往见到他时一样严肃，和Spock大使（或是Solak，他在这个宇宙中为人所知的名字）的欢迎。后者朝Kirk点头致意，目光变得稍稍柔和，Kirk把那个成为“Spock内心的微笑”。Kirk已经有一段时间没有直接见过这个微笑对着他展露出来了（不管是哪个Spock），他尴尬地感到他的眼睛湿润了。

“欢迎来到新瓦肯星，Kirk舰长。”Sarek问候到，Kirk从恍惚中回过神和他握手，“Spock指挥官。”

Spock的名字和职称都被以一种谴责的语气说出来，Kirk不得不好奇Spock是怎么跟他的父亲解释他们的情况的。但是他肯定不会去问的。最好让这一切快点结束了。“谢谢你，Sarek大使。我了解到你已经为我们联系了一位治疗师？”

“没错。”Sarek干涩地说，“但我必须要请求你多忍受这个连结一天。在断开这个连结之前，我们必须为Spock找到另一个bondmate。”

Kirk的胃狠狠地下沉。他真的应该预料到这个。毕竟Spock也有需求，尤其是当他处在Pon Farr期间时。也许还有几年Pon Farr都暂时不会出现，但是Sarek也不会让Spock处在无连结的状态那么久。

“没关系。”Kirk说，强压下他的情绪。Spock要是知道他能做到这样一定很骄傲。

“Solak大使今天会陪着你。”Sarek告诉他，“如果你不介意，我想单独和我儿子谈谈。”

Kirk瞥了一眼Spock，他正僵硬地走向他的父亲，看起来他宁愿待在别的地方。“Yeah，没问题。”

Kirk看着那对父子走掉，然后转向Spock大使。年长些的男人像以往那样看着他，爱意混合着悲伤，还有一些思念，Kirk只想要紧紧抓住他而且不再放手。然而他抑制住了，最后咧嘴一笑并拍了拍对方的肩膀。

“再次见到你真好，Jim。”大使这样说道，上帝啊，Kirk想念Spock这样叫他，“虽然我真心希望情况会更好一些。”

“我们都希望如此。”Kirk露出一个小小的苦笑。

大使轻轻握住了Kirk的手臂，“跟我来，我记得上次我们说话时我承诺了你一次新瓦肯星科学院的参观。”

Kirk让他被带着走，试着不去想Sarek可能会给Spock找个什么样的bondmate。

***

“我不需要一个新的bondmate，父亲。”Spock在他们离开听力范围之后立刻宣布。

他不敢看向Sarek的方向，所以他不知道对方是否表现出了任何惊讶的信号。他的声音是完全没有感情的，“我无法假装理解为什么你突然决定要断开和Kirk舰长的连结，你宣誓过会爱他而且他明显依然对你有强烈的感情。无论如何，我不会就这个跟你争论。但是处在无连结的状态是非常不合逻辑的，会引起你不适当的痛苦。”

“并不是我决定要断开我们的连结的，”Spock僵硬地回答，无视了Sarek后半段的话。

Sarek的眉毛高扬了起来，“那为什么——”

“因为我不爱他。”Spock插话进来，“因为我不能爱他而且我不想造成他更多的伤痛，我已经伤害他够多了。所以我现在并不想要一个新的bondmate。我已经有过一次把自己对的需要放在他的前面，我不会再这么做了。”

一阵长长的沉默，Sarek最终开口，“好吧。”他说：“我必须告知治疗师T’Pan你的决定。我建议你在Solak大使和你的舰长回来之前进行冥想。”

说完，Sarek走开了，留下Spock独自站在空荡的走廊里，尽力说服自己不要后悔。

***

和年老的Spock度过的一天非常……美好。如果夜晚没有如同刽子手一般渐渐逼近，也许他能更加享受这一天。不过大使已经很努力地帮他分散注意力，而且他有几次确实成功了。他们并没有真的谈论任何事情，虽然Kirk有无数问题急切地想要问他。Spock主要跟他说了些关于学院的事情，以及他们在学院都做些什么。总而言之，Kirk不能说他一点也没感到开心。

但是这些都不能解释为什么他要求Spock要在举行仪式时在场。

这个要求（恳求）在Kirk能够好好考虑之前就溜出了他的嘴巴，而他立刻就后悔了。他听起来很幼稚，需要人陪伴，但是Jim Kirk不需要别人。除了自己，他谁也不要依靠。

但是他并没做到。他依赖着Spock，看看这种依赖给他带来了什么结果。他不应该如此急迫地再次信任另一个人。但是本能不是这么容易就能被抑制的，即使那不是他的那个Spock，Kirk依然无法自己地想要依靠他。

老人同意了他的要求。他当然会同意。当到了时间，他跟在Kirk身旁走向举行仪式的房间。年轻的Spock已经在哪里了，Sared和治疗师也在（但是没有新的bondmate，Kirk好奇地注意到）。Kirk不自在地坐在Spock旁边，无法直视他的bondmate或是满脸不赞同的治疗师（瓦肯人冷静的天性哪里去了？）。这场仪式结束得越快越好。

当治疗师突然将冰凉的手放在Kirk的脸上时，他差点吓得跳起来。他确实跳了起来，因为下一秒他的精神就被一种陌生的存在入侵了。他试着忽略一个陌生人在他脑子里乱来的不适感，他小心地望向老Spock寻求安慰。

突然间，Kirk感到喘不上气来。铺天盖地的疼痛袭击了他的头，又很快消失，让他一阵晕眩。Spock大使扶着他帮他站稳，他眨了几次眼，试图弄清楚发生了什么事情。治疗师已经放开了他。

“完成了。”她宣布。

就这样？结束了？

Kirk依然不太能理解到底怎么了，这一切都发生得太快了。他并没有感到和以前有什么不同，除了他脑子里轻微的跳动。他难道不应该感到不同了吗？

“我没感觉到任何不同。”他含糊地自言自语。

“别担心，”Spock大使平静地叫他安心，同时带着Kirk走出了房间，“我猜想Spock已经把这个连结封锁了一段时间了，这样和断开连结并没什么区别，所以你感觉不到它已经消失了。”

Kirk并没有因为这个感到任何安慰。整件事情都诡异地平淡，这并不是一个完结，只是让他比以往更加迷惑了。

“也许你该返回你的飞船了？”Spock温和地建议道。

Kirk摇了摇头，“我不觉得我可以回去，现在不可以。反正明天之前我们也不会出发，”他尴尬地停顿了一下，“我可以和你待在一起吗？”

Spock静静地笑了，一个真正的、弯起嘴角的微笑，安慰却又悲伤，“当然了，老朋友。”

***

“——没感觉到任何不同。”

Spock面无表情地看着他的前bondmate和他另一个自己离开。内心里，他的思维正在尖叫，被突然痛苦地撕裂成了两半。这种疼痛甚至超过了多年前T’Pring意料之外的突然死亡带给他的伤害。他和T’Pting的连结从没有多强，所以失去它并没有带来那么尖锐的感觉（这件事就和听起来一样残酷）。

但是他的Kirk的连结，即使经过了几个月的抑制，依然非常牢固。太过牢固了，Spock完全没有准备好它被强迫断开的后冲力。

远远地，他听见他的父亲叫他的名字。Spock无视了他。

“我将回到进取号进行冥想，”他告知Sarek，“我会在明天0600时再次联系你，在那之后我们将会启程离开。”

Spock并没有等Sarek回答，而是拿出了他的通讯器给Mr.Scott传达了一个简短的命令。几乎立刻他就被传送回了飞船上，他允许自己放心地放松了一些。那种疼痛很快就消失了，取而代之的是一种可怕的空虚。Spock出现在传送台上，他短暂地闭了闭眼，重新找回他的冷静。

“Jim在哪里？”啊。这个人类在说什么？他这是才出虎穴，又入狼窝。（Out of the frying pan and into the fire.）

“舰长决定今晚留在新瓦肯星上。”Spock几乎没怎么看向医生。虽然他无法核实他的回答，但是他知道自己是对的。

“Jim要留在那？”McCoy医生的声音透着怀疑。

Spock大步走出了传送室，医生的跟随几乎让他感到不快，“他有自由这么做。飞船在12.3个小时内不会离开。”

“下面到底有什么能让Jim这么渴望想要留下？”他们进入了涡轮电梯。

“我建议你直接询问舰长。”

McCoy医生看起来并不满意，不用怀疑他准备好了在他们回来时安慰舰长。Spock忽略了胸腔中逐渐膨胀的空虚感。

“你还好吗？”

这个问题让Spock有些惊讶，“我还可以……正常工作。”他冷静地回答。

“这件事很讨厌，不是吗？”McCoy说，“如此依赖一个你根本不在乎的人。”

Spock不确定该如何回应，所以他什么也没说。

“不过你做了正确的决定。Jim可能会萎靡不振一段时间，但是没有你牵制着他，他最终会过得更好。”McCoy苦笑着，“总是这样。”

电梯停了下来，但是Spock并没有立刻走开。他思考着医生的话，它们奇怪地给了他一种类似安慰的感觉。

“来吧，”McCoy叹了口气，“你那里最好有些波本酒，我绝对不要清醒着度过今晚。”

Spock点了点头，跟着医生出了电梯。他担心如果他开口说点什么，也许他就会不停地说出些感谢的话。今晚他不需要把自己暴露得更多了。

***

“这种事发生在你们身上过吗？”

这个问题已经在Kirk嘴边烧了一整天了。他不是一个相信命运或是定数之类东西的人，他不喜欢“有些事是不可避免的”这种想法。但是，如果能知道在某个时间、某个地方，另一对Kirk和Spock经历了一样的事情，而他们更坚强，度过了这一切的话，多少会有点帮助。

而他的希望很快就被Spock大使的一句轻声的“没有”而毁灭了。

Kirk发出了一声短促而苦涩的轻笑，“我猜你们也没有经历过这个。否则你不可能像你现在这样看着我。”

Spock沉默了一会儿，然后开口问道：“我现在怎样看着你？”

“你知道的。”Kirk耸耸肩，“好像我是个重要的人，你真的在乎我的生死。即使你望着的人并不真的是我，只是他。”他停顿了一下，“他去世多久了？”

“一百年又六十八天。”Spock毫不犹豫地回答，Kirk低低地吹了声口哨，“他不在我身边的时间远远超过我和他在一起的时间。”

“但你依然爱他。”这并不是一个问句。

“是的。”但Spock还是回答了。

这一瞬间打击到了Kirk，多么不公平。Spock爱着那个已经死了超过一个世纪的Jim Kirk，而他却爱着那个永远不能再次爱上他的Spock。这真的很滑稽，真的。彻底的悲惨滑稽剧。

Kirk生气地揉了揉眼睛，他已经撑了这么久，绝对不会在现在崩溃，尤其是在他旁边还有个观众的情况下。

但是Spock很明显没给他选择的余地。他在Kirk旁边坐下，一只手沉重同时却又脆弱地放上了他的肩膀，脸上的表情是带着悲痛的理解。

而这对于Kirk来说就足够了。他摸索着向年迈的瓦肯人伸出手，把脸埋在他的肩膀里，最终，在几个月强装的冷静之后，他允许自己哭了出来。


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

进取号上的生活呈现出一种新的形势。舰上的气氛比起以前阴郁了许多，而且感觉不那么像个大家庭了。除非在轮班的时候，否则Spock不会和Kirk一起出现，虽然这也不是最近才出现的状况，但是船员们似乎在最近才真正意识到这一点。现实第一次被大家完全理解：这回是永久性的。

“这真是令人沮丧。”某天，Chekov用他独特的发音在吃饭的时候说。当时Kirk和Spock都不在场。“如果舰长和Mr.Spock都不能维持他们的关系，那我们剩下的人还有什么希望？”

Scotty沉重地点头同意。Uhura和McCoy意味深长地对望了一眼，但是两个人都没有说话。然后Kirk走进了餐厅，所有人都尽量表现出高兴的样子。

***

Spock仔细检查着绩效表，好像如果他一直盯着那些数字就能把它们变好一样。至少可以说，这些数据非常令人担忧。

在过去的一个月里工作效率降低了5.4%，而且这还只是平均值，一些船员甚至比这个数字还要糟糕。Spock没敢去看他自己的结果，唯恐他会成为那些人中的一员。他不希望发现，在整整一船过分情绪化又不合逻辑的人类中，他是最情绪化最没有逻辑的那一个。

连结的断裂不仅给Spock的思想带来了负面的影响，而且对他的情绪影响更大。他感到奇异的迷惑，就好像他的世界整个脱离了轴心。他同样感到极度的孤独。Spock以前并没有意识到他有多依赖他和Kirk的之间的连结，即使是没有情感支撑的连结。仅在过去的一周里，Spock发现自己有十一次盯着Kirk，满脑子都是渴望和想念。并不是对于爱人的那种感觉，而是瓦肯人对于一个能与之完美兼容的思想的那种感觉。某种令人疼痛的空虚感存在在Spock的脑海里、心里，而他本能地知道那种空虚只能被Kirk填满。但是Kirk并不想要他。或者说，是Spock不想要Kirk，至少不是因为正确的原因想要他。

Spock忽然意识到自己已经望着空气发呆了38秒，他很快把视线移回了绩效表。

舰长的名字就在前几个，工作效率降低了6.2%。正常来说Spock应该觉得这种情况令人担忧，但是Kirk的工作效率在Decos Vau星的事件之后就一直在稳定增长，而他的身体状况却每况愈下。而这次突然降低的效率意味着舰长终于不再从工作中寻求庇护，而是转向了他的朋友们。

Spock浏览着表格，最后找到了他自己的名字。工作效率下降0.9%。即使考虑到有0.4%的潜在误差，这依然让人难以接受。如同所有瓦肯人一样，Spock自豪于他从不让自己的情绪影响工作。

Spock把这个令人沮丧的发现搁置脑后，转而把注意力转到了其他名字上。几乎每个船员的工作效率都降低了。他应该立刻把情况告知舰长。

***

当Spock正在默默与自己的情绪斗争时，Kirk也在做着同样的事（以某种完全不同的方式）。在那晚在新瓦肯星上，Kirk俯在Spock大使的肩上哭了将近一个小时，年轻的舰长觉得自己恢复了精神。那种疼痛依然没有消失，但是并已经没有原来那么消耗精神且难以控制。他感到他终于可以停止——没有更好的词语可以形容这个——为了他的刚结束的感情而悲痛，并且开始放下一切向前看。他感到解脱却又害怕。他人生中如此重要的一部分就此结束，即使Kirk显然从未想过会发生这种事情，他却需要亲手画上那个句号。

如果Spock没有睡在距离他十英尺不到的地方，如果Spock不是Kirk的大副，如果Kirk没有在几乎所有他醒着的时间里和Spock待在同一间屋子里，这个结束会轻松得多。

Yeah，这并没有那么理想。但是Kirk依然设法应付过去了。

***

“你需要见我，Mr.Spock？”

这是在断开连结之后Kirk和Spock第一次单独相处，而一小部分的Kirk想要立刻逃走。他忽略了那一小部分，把自己切换到了McCoy平时笑称为“舰长模式”的状态，冷静、权威、100%的专业。

Spock安静地递过他的PADD。Kirk看了上面的内容，眉头越皱越紧。

“这种情况持续多久了？”他问。

“4.3个月。”Spock毫不犹豫地回答。而他俩都没有忽略这个数字的重要性。4.3个月，他们离开Decos Vau星的时间。“但是工作效率仅在上个月才突然剧烈下降。”

Kirk咬住了嘴唇，“我觉得是士气问题。”Spock点头同意。“对于修复这个有什么想法吗？”

“我建议你在这件事情上咨询McCoy医生。”Spock说，“用他的话来说，这件事‘正符合他的口味’。”

Kirk不自觉地因为Spock在常用的人类俗语上稍显笨拙的发音而微笑，充满爱意地。然后他立刻制止了自己。“好吧。我去找医生谈话时指挥权就交给你，Mr.Spock。”

Spock点头后离开了。Kirk又看了一眼PADD，有些瑟缩。他怎么会没有意识到他的飞船上出现了这种问题？

他必须做点什么。Kirk只希望他知道他该做什么。

***

Kirk走进了McCoy的办公室，把Spock的PADD扔在桌子上。McCoy挑起了眉。

“这是什么？”他问。

“绩效表。”Kirk解释说，“你先看看上面的数据。”

McCoy吹出一声低低的口哨，“这情况很不好。”

“这还用你说。”Kirk说。

McCoy抬头看向他的朋友，“你确实知道为什么会这样对吧？”他的声音里并没有指责的意思，但Kirk依然感到自己的内脏因为羞耻而燃烧。

“对。”Kirk叹了口气，“我该怎么办？”

“把Spock转移到别的飞船上。”McCoy建议道。

Kirk摇了摇头，“不，绝对不要。我们已经谈过这个了。”

“还有什么别的选择？你们两个已经不再像一个团队那样工作了，而且这有一段时间了。一个坏的指挥团队会影响所有船员的士气。你也能明显看到这一点。就连Spock的工作效率都下降了。”

Kirk坐在了桌面上。他盯着自己放在大腿上的双手，呆呆地抚弄着自己的大拇指。Spock的绩效评级让他很担心。他不想让Spock转移的主要原因——除了他不想离他太远之外——就是害怕他会过得不好。无论Spock承不承认，他在这艘飞船上是有朋友的。他把进取号当成他的家。如果只是因为要让Kirk的思维能够安定下来而转移他，实在是太残忍了。

但是并不是只有Kirk的思维秩序处在危机边缘，整个飞船上的人都一样。而Spock也同样受到了影响。也许申请转移是对所有人来说最好的解决办法。Spock也许会希望在一艘新飞船上工作，他甚至有可能想要回到新瓦肯星去。

“没有其他任何选择了吗？”Kirk还是问了一句。

“也许可以离舰休假。但是这只是个暂时的解决方法。”McCoy停顿了一下，“或者你可以告诉Spock事情的真相。”

Kirk眨了眨眼，“对不起，你说什么？”

“你从来没有跟他说过那些外星人还给过你另一个选择。”McCoy说，他不需要详细解释另一个选择是什么，“也许他会想要知道事实。”

Kirk嗤笑道：“我觉得不会。而且他知道了以后他会怎么做？反正短期内我们也不会再去Decos Vau星了。维持现状对他比较好。”

McCoy皱了皱眉，“这是什么意思？”

Kirk又移开了视线，没有回答。

McCoy渐渐明白了。“你觉得你是为他好？你觉得——你觉得爱你是个他应该摆脱的诅咒吗？”

“不是。”Kirk反驳道，但他的声音却缺少说服力。“并不是……我只是绝对相比起其它他可能会失去的东西，这个没有那么坏。这个不会像失去他的心灵感应能力那样伤他那么重。”

“但是这个正在伤害你。”

Kirk无言地耸了耸肩。

McCoy摇了摇头，“你完全没有一丁点自我保护，是不是，kid？”Kirk又一次耸了耸肩。“而且，难道你不觉得Spock也在遭受痛苦吗？他在七年内失去了他的第二个bondmate。”

“这总好过他再也不能建立连结。”Kirk说，“相信我，这样对他比较好。”

***

Spock坐进舰长的椅子里，因为在没多长的时间里第十次迷失在自己的思绪里而感到烦恼。他知道他的心不在焉可能导致灾难性的后果，但是他发现集中注意力是不可能的任务。无论他多努力地想要避免这个，他的思维却总是滑向他和舰长的会面上。

或者更准确地说，舰长的微笑。

人类是有表现力的物种，而Jim Kirk表现力更甚。到现在为止，Spock发现了不下六十四种Kirk在不同场合下露出的笑容。Spock持续记录着这些笑容，他并不因此感到尴尬，但是曾经，研究Kirk脸上的表情是Spock曾经拥有的最接近爱好的行为。

有一种笑容Spock已经好一阵没有看见了，但就在今天，无论那个笑容有多短，舰长对着他那样笑了。而且因为某种原因，Spock无法自己地想着那个笑容。

那是当Spock说了什么特别令他感到有趣的话时Jim会露出的笑容，但是那并不是嘲笑。事实上那种笑容充满深情。曾经，Spock时常故意在Jim面前误解一些人类的类比或是谚语，只是为了得到那种笑容。他因为自己引起了那种笑容而感到温暖。

但是现在，他什么也感受不到。不，这不是真的。他确实感到了什么，一种强烈而苦涩的挫折感。因为他曾经如此珍惜的东西现在竟对他毫无意义而感到挫败，因为他如此不理智地想要再一次感到那种熟悉的温暖而感到挫败。这种挫折感在过去的四个月一直存在，却从不曾如此强烈而持久。Spock依然因为它而感到晕眩，而这让他无法专心于任何事。

Spock不情愿地站了起来。“Mr.Sulu，指挥权现在交给你。”他尽可能镇定地说，但是一丝颤抖依然划过了他的声音。

“Yes, sir.”他能从中尉的声音里听出来他有些迷惑，但是Spock无视了他。除非舰长要求他解释为什么在轮班中途离开他的岗位，Spock不会告诉任何人他离开的原因。提前离开已经够丢脸的了。

他快速地走向电梯，一进门就靠在墙上闭上了眼。他不会崩溃，他会保持冷静直到他回到他的房间，他不会让任何人看着他的自控能力瓦解。

电梯到达的时候，Spock已经又一次生硬地站得笔直，面无表情。唯一能证明他不堪一击的情绪状态的只有他颤抖的双手，而在他镇定地走回房间时一直把它们紧紧地握在背后。

***

Kirk刚从医疗室走出来，打算回房间想想第二天的高级职员会议。他的通讯器在此时响起。

“这里是Kirk。”他随意地说，在跟McCoy谈话过后他还没有完全回到专业模式。

“舰长，”Uhura的声音听起来很紧张。

Kirk皱起了眉，“出了什么事，中尉？”

“Mr.Spock刚刚把指挥权交给了Sulu中尉，然后离开了舰桥。”Uhura告诉他，“没有任何解释。”她犹豫了一下继续说：“Jim，他看起来非常沮丧。他的手在颤抖。”

Kirk停下了脚步，他想起以前Spock的情绪只有一次失控到让他的手开始颤抖。但是不可能，那才发生不到两年，而且据Kirk所知，Pon Farr只会每七年出现一次。

“Sir？”

“知道了，中尉。”Kirk说，“我会去看看。”

他关闭了通讯器。不管怎么说，Spock只是半个瓦肯人。他的第一次Pon Farr就迟来了十二年，谁知道这个在他身上出现的规律会不会和在瓦肯人身上出现的一样？

又或许这个和断开连结有关。但是如果Spock遇到这种麻烦他应该回去找McCoy吧？

Kirk哼了一声。他不会。

他又迈开步子，坚定地朝Spock的房间走去。他一定要知道为什么他的大副行为如此奇怪，而且如果必要他会强迫他去看McCoy医生。

***

Spock不过才回到房间三分钟，持续不断的敲门声打断了他。他还没来得及恢复表面的平静，更别说好好检查并去除那些让他难受的恼人情绪，所以他无视了舰长（他知道是舰长在敲门，他在烦躁的时候总是忘记按门铃），抱着一线希望对方会自己走开。他依然能感到他的愤怒和挫败同时在表面下沸腾着，只要一个细微的挑衅就会再一次爆发。

但是敲门声并没有停止，反而越来越大声。Spock投降地叹了口气，解开了门锁。房门立刻打开露出了舰长的脸，除了有些喘不过气，其它的看起来都很镇定。

“Mr.Spock。”他问候道，“介意解释一下你为什么在轮班中途离开了舰桥吗？”

Spock没有回答。在这种不稳定的情绪状态里待在和Jim这么近的地方，过去一周里他都一直在克制的那种强烈的渴望与思念又立刻出现了。“我……对不起。”他试着含糊地说了一句。

Jim因为担心而皱眉，他站得更近了一些，“你还好吗？”

Spock无意识地靠向前，知道他的舰长在他的触及范围之内。只要他能够开始一次思维的融合（mind meld），断开的连结就可以立刻被修复。非常容易就能修复。

“Spock？你需要去看Dr.McCoy吗？”

Spock心烦意乱地摇了摇头，然后伸出了手。Jim看着他的手，脸上滑过一千种不同的情绪。他的喉结滑动了一下。

“Spock？”

Spock把手放上了Kirk的脸，但是他的手指并没落在熟悉的位置上。什么东西正牵制着他，一丝残存的理智告诉他也许Jim并不希望和他再次建立连结。

取而代之地，Spock向前倾，用一个温柔、仿佛轻拂而过的吻缩短了他们之间所有的距离。Kirk发出了小小一声痛苦的声音，退开了。

“Spock，拜托不要。”他恳求道，他依然离Spock很近，近得可以感受到他的呼吸拂过Spock的嘴唇。他忽略了这个请求，再次吻住Jim，更加用力，更加渴求。

他依然什么也感受不到。

被挫败感包围着，Spock抓着Kirk的衬衫把他拽得更近。这一次，Jim没有再退开，但是也没有回应这个吻。他只是站在那里，仿佛在等待着Spock的结束。瓦肯人低低地咆哮着，他的愤怒再次燃烧起来。他如此渴望能够感受到什么，如此渴望，几乎造成了生理上的疼痛。他能完全记起那些欲望和爱意，但是他却无法感受它们。

最终，Spock断开了这个吻。没用。Jim颤抖着呼出一口气，然后Spock才注意到他的脸颊已经湿了。

“Jim……”他低语着，知道他无论说什么也无法为他刚才的行为道歉。

“拜托别再这么做了，”Jim轻声说，同时退得离Spock更远，“我承受不了这个。”

他走开了，留下Spock独自站在他的房间里，内脏因为挫败、羞耻、欲望而纠缠在一起。

***

“你开玩笑呢吧。”

Kirk离开Spock的房间之后立刻回到了自己的房间，依然含着眼泪并且止不住地颤抖。然后他接到了Admiral Pike的呼叫，有关于他的下一个任务。Kirk打开通讯器时很确定这个任务能让他多少转移一下注意力。

但是与此相反，他得到最坏的消息。

他们将回到Decos Vau星。

“并没有。”Pike叹了口气，他看起来真心为现在的情况感到抱歉，“我们需要在那一带建立基地，但是我们完全不知道那里的其它星球是否已经被占领。而且考虑到进取号发生的事情，我们不想冒险毫无准备地过去。”

“那你为什么要让我们回那里去？”Kirk问。

“你曾经和那些外星人交谈过，”Pike解释道，“他们能认出你，所以他们一看见你就立即干掉你的可能性小了很多。”

“对。”Kirk捏了捏他的鼻梁，“当然了。”

“你会接受这次任务吗？”

“我还有别的选择吗？”这只是个反问句。Kirk清楚地知道他没有别的选择，除非他真的想要惹怒星际舰队。那里依然有些很有影响力的人对他感到反感，因为他曾经是个吵闹的星舰学生。真是太小心眼了，真的。

Pike看起来充满歉意，“那么我今晚会告知你任务细节。”

“好。”

“我很抱歉。”

然后他就离开了。Kirk叹了口气，跌进他的椅子。为什么是这个？为什么是现在，紧接着所有这一切之后？他无法处理这个，但是就像他说过的，他还有别的选择吗？他必须要努力撑过这个，如同他平常做的一样。

Kirk疲惫地揉着额头。他知道他也许应该感到生气，或者至少有些气愤之类的。但是并没有。他只感到疲倦。

***

Spock盯着舰长。Jim从进入会议室之后就一直躲避着他的目光，但是当传达他们下一次的任务细节时，他看上去完全地忽略了Spock的存在。

Spock能听见McCoy在他旁边大声地提出反对意见，更右边一点的地方，Mr.Scott热心地支持医生的说法。Jim让他们说完了他们要说的话，然后举起手示意大家安静下来。

“在这件事上我们没有选择。”他说，“星际舰队在那个地区需要一个基地，不管我们喜不喜欢，我们是跟那些也许拥有这个星球的外星人交涉的最好人选。”

这些话引起了更多的反对，但是Spock一直很安静。当他的同伴们都因为理所当然的气愤而发怒时，Spock只能感到一样东西。

希望。


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

在Kirk宣布了新任务的三天后，Spock在他房间里找到了他。他们距离Decos Vau星只有两天的路程。

“你想要什么，Mr.Spock？”Kirk问道。他能感到他的双脚抽搐着想要逃跑，但是他压下了这种欲望。如果他甚至不能和他的大副体面地谈论工作，他还算什么舰长？而且，他们已经在他的房间里了，他还能往哪里跑？

“我刚刚读完你对Decos Vau星任务的简报，”Spock说，“我是否该理解为你打算独自到那颗星球上去？”

“是的。”Kirk回答。

Spock扬起了一边眉毛，“如果你不介意我说实话的话，这真的不是个明智的决定，Sir。”他补充了一句以免自己听起来反抗意味太浓，“居住在Decos Vau星上的外星人曾经表现出敌意。你是这艘飞船上最重要的人，亲自到这样危险的环境里去并不是一个好的战术策略。”

“我是唯一一个真正跟他们说过话的人。”Kirk辩解道，“而且如果我单独下去，他们就不太可能把这个理解成袭击之类的。”

当然了，他还有一个隐藏的动机，他想要恳求那些外星人修改他们的交易。Kirk不希望任何一个船员看见这个。

“但是依然很危险。”Spock争论道，“你将毫无防备。拜托，让我和你一起传送过去。”

“不。”Kirk立刻回答，“你不会再回到那里去。”

“舰长——”

“不！”Kirk重复了一遍，他提高了音量。“你上次差点死了，无论如何我不可能再让你陷入那种危险。我知道你不太能回想起这些，但是我依然爱你。我知道这么做会有多大的风险，我不会让你到那里去。”

Spock有些微怒，但他没有再争辩，他的羞愧也许制止了他。

“我会和飞船保持联系，”Kirk说，“如果出了什么事，你会知道的。”

只要信号不像上次那样断开就行。

***

Spock大步走在走廊里，虽然他的内心在挣扎但是他依然如往常一样面无表情。但他第一次听到他们将要回到Decos Vau星的时候，他确实感到了希望。这也许是个机会，重新找回他在那里遗失的东西。

但是舰长坚持要独自传送到星球上的决定打乱了那些计划。Spock不能告诉他自己想做什么，他已经玩弄足了Jim的感情，但是他还能如何说服舰长他需要去到那个星球？

“Well，你看起来还真是快乐啊。”

Spock停了下来，盯着医生，“瓦肯人从来不会表现出‘快乐’。”

“这你倒说的没错。”McCoy嘟囔着，“为什么心情不好（long face）？你敢说什么试试，”Spock张口想要回复时他补充道，“你知道我不是说的字面意思。”

“我不希望谈论这个。”Spock说。

“是不是关于这次任务的？”McCoy猜测。

“我坚持我刚才的陈述。”

McCoy哼了一声，“听着，我们之间没有任何人想要回到那个该死的星球上。只要感谢上帝Jim没有计划让你下到那个星球上，”他停顿了一下，“他没有，对吧？因为他跟我说——”

“你的消息没有错，”Spock插话进来，“舰长并没有打算允许我去Decos Vau星。”

“Well，这就是了。你甚至不用靠近那个混蛋星球。”

Spock犹豫了一下。McCoy医生是舰长最好的朋友，但是他也陪Spock度过了其中一个生命中最糟糕的晚上。他比大部分人都理解Spock的位置，“这就是问题所在。”

“再说一遍？”

“我想要回到那个星球。”Spock解释道，“并且和那些外星人进行交谈。”

“为什么？”McCoy困惑地问。

“找回我遗失的东西。”Spock回答。

McCoy怀疑地注视着Spock，“你……但是你已经断开了你和Jim的连结了。”

“你认为这是一个坏主意。”Spock说，稍稍有点失望。他不知道为什么他会希望得到医生的支持。

“Well……”McCoy看起来在寻找合适的说法，“这有点出乎意料之外。”

Spock想要问为什么，但是某种程度上他可以理解McCoy的惊讶。从他们第一次到Decos Vau星之后，他对于舰长从未表现出除了明显的冷淡之外的任何东西。

“你是严肃的吗？”

Spock扬起了一边眉毛，就好像在说“难道我不是一直很严肃吗？”McCoy翻了个白眼。

“你想清楚了吗？”他更正道，“发生这么多事，你能清楚思考吗？”

Spock考虑着医生的质问，犹豫了一下。他的精神状态无疑是脆弱的，并且认为这会影响他的决定也不是不合理。但是他在过去几天里经历的强烈的渴望也不是一件新鲜事了。曾经这种渴望被压制过，但是它一直都存在着。

“我想清楚了。”Spock最终说，只比他想要的少坦白了一点点，“相信我医生，这并不是一个我随意定下的决定。”

McCoy看起来并没有满意，“那你该知道，你需要做出些牺牲的对吧。”

“我预期我会这么做的。”Spock说。

“而你对这个没有意见？”

Spock简短地考虑了一下，“我并不能确定，因为我并不知道需要牺牲什么。”

McCoy用一种无法解读的表情凝视着他。Spock不得不承认这有些让人不安，因为用人类的俗语来说，医生一直是一个“把心别在袖子上（感情外露）”的人。

“我知道。”McCoy坦白道。

Spock过了一会儿才明白他的意思。在他明白的瞬间，他感到了轻微的被背叛感。“解释。”他要求道。

“Jim具体是怎么告诉你他和那些外星人做的交易的？”McCoy问道，“他是不是跟你说没有商量的余地？是不是告诉你外星人除了他们已经拿走了的那个以外不想要别的任何东西？”Spock安静地点点头，不觉得自己还能说出话来。“Well，他撒谎了。”

“他们不想要其他任何东西？”

“不，不想。”

Spock的脑子感到一阵晕眩。这意料之外的信息改变了过去四个月里发生的所有事情的意义。许多的问题划过他的脑海，其中一个格外突出。“为什么？”

“为了保护你，”McCoy说，“他认为如果你发现了外星人想要的其他东西，你会因为内疚感而把它交换出去。”

“什么——”

但是Spock并没来得及说完他的问题。舰长和Mr.Scott一起沿着走廊走了过来。

“Bones！”Kirk看见医生时大喊出身，“我们正准备去吃午餐，要一起来吗？”Spock注意到邀请对象并没有包括他。舰长依然觉得跟不在工作的Spock待在一起很困难，就在干才，Spock也会这么说。

McCoy给了Spock一个充满歉意的表情，然后加入了他的两个同伴。Spock只是偏了偏头，然后朝反方向走去，忽略一看见舰长就再一次膨胀起来的被背叛感。

***

之后的两天McCoy医生几乎没再跟他说任何话。Spock考虑过去找他，但是他意识到McCoy选择无视他是有原因的。毋庸置疑地，他一定是感到他因为告诉了Spock一些事情而让舰长失望了，而他不想再加深这种失望。无论多不情愿，Spock也要尊重他的行为。他并无意图要从不情愿的医生那挤出别的信息，他可以在下次看到Decos Vau星的外星人时直接询问他们。

即使发现了Kirk的谎言，Spock的目标依然没有改变。Kirk也许对他隐藏了事情的真相，但是他这样做是出于好意，而Spock不能想象仅仅因为一点小的愤怒就扔掉他俩获得幸福的机会。背叛的感觉依然存在着，但是显得微不足道，因为Spock仍然渴望Kirk，也许只要他俩还在同一艘飞船上，这种渴望永远不会消失。

但是Kirk想要独自到Decos Vau星的事实依然没有改变。Spock几次试图说服他改变主意，跟舰长争论，引用那些规章制度，但是Kirk不愿意妥协。当任务规定的日子到来，Spock不得不承认他失败了。正式地说，除了在舰长不在的时间里待在飞船上并且掌管它以外，他并不参加这个任务的其它部分。

但是非正式地……

Spock一直活在规则和管理之下。然而，也有他知道除非他稍微扭曲一下它们，否则他不能取得胜利的时候。虽然他以前从未不遵守舰长的命令，但是Spock认为这一次值得他这么做。

也许他的情绪对他的决定的影响比他原来想的要大，这种想法只是短暂地出现了一下，他没有细想，把这种想法抛到脑后。现在不是犹豫不决的时候。

Spock和Mr.Scott、舰长、McCoy医生一起站在传送室里。根据医生激烈的抱怨判断，他之前并不知道这是一个单人任务。

“等你碎成一片片回来的时候别指望我会把你缝起来。”医生嘟囔着。

舰长无视了他，站到了他的位置上，“启动，Mr.Scott。”

“是的，舰长。”

Spock看着他的舰长消失在漩涡状的白光里。他会出现在四个月前他离开这个星球时的位置上。希望他会出现在地面之上。一个小时之后他会从同样的地点传送回来，只要一切都按照计划进行。

“Mr.Scott,”Spock说，打破了传送室里的沉默，让两个人类都吓了一跳，“你可以回到你的日常岗位上了。我会留在这里监视舰长的行踪。”

Mr.Scott看上去有些迷惑，但他还是离开了。他以前从来没有理由质疑Spock的命令，现在也不会质疑。

Spock瞥了一眼McCoy，医生正双手交叉在胸前，怀疑地打量着Spock，“我相信你需要回到医疗室去，医生。”

“M’Benga能帮我值班。”McCoy说，“你想要做什么需要让大家都走开？”他停顿了一下，似乎意识到了什么，“你绝对不是在想跟着Jim下到星球上去对吧？”

“这跟你无关。”Spock说，抱有一线希望医生不会再多问，直接离开。

“无关才怪！”McCoy喊道，“我到现在还没让你去做体检是因为我想给你点空间让你自己处理，但是这也有点过了。你在让你的情绪干扰你该尽的职责。只要这次任务一结束，我就要让你休个病假，然后你可以——”

“拜托。”

“——和专业的治疗师谈谈等等你刚刚说什么来着？”

Spock短暂地闭了下眼，再次睁开时视线盯着医生。“整整四个月，我都感觉到自己并不完整，”他说，“就好像我灵魂的一半消失了。现在就是我把它找回来的机会。拜托，请让我试试。”

Spock很少请求，少数几次还是因为到了生死关头。这种明显的表达感情更是稀有，这更证明了他的决心。McCoy看起来终于明白了。在无言地盯了Spock一会儿之后，他的手划过自己的头发，被打败地叹了口气。

“只是……尽量在Jim之前回到飞船上？”他说。

Spock允许自己在感到0.8秒的解脱，然后朝医生感激地点了点头。接着他转身走向传送控制板，输入了新的坐标，距离舰长传送点五公里。

完成设置之后，Spock站上了传送点。“医生，麻烦你。”

在白光整个吞没他、模糊掉他的视线之前，他最后看见的是McCoy担心的表情。

***

Decos Vau星和Spock记忆中一样令人不适。空气干燥而寒冷，四周景色荒凉。Spock不止一次地怀疑这个星球究竟是哪一点竟然值得为之杀戮。

他的沉思暂时停止了，因为他看见一个类人外星人正在他前面。看上去是雄性，大约190厘米高，皮肤非常苍白，几乎透明。他穿着奇怪的衣服，像是举行什么仪式的长袍，他朝Spock走来，而衣角不断扫到他的腿。

“你的落点偏离得有点远，瓦肯人。”外星人用一种愉悦的调子说着，同时走得更近，“你的舰长在北边几公里。”

Spock短暂地好奇了一下这个应该是未知的外星种族会知道联邦的标准测量法，但是他把这些问题放到了一边。“这是故意的。我到这里来违背了舰长的想法。”

类人生物抬起了一边眉毛，“是吗？我很好奇联邦的智慧，在我们明确要求过你们离我们远点之后，还送了不止一个而是两个联邦的代表到我们的星球上。”

Spock注视着这个外星人，他看上去并没有生气，但是外表有可能具有欺骗性。“你有意因为侵入而杀了我们吗？”

“不。”外星人摆摆手，“我们知道你们上次来访时我们表现得太充满敌意了。如果我们有时间更好地了解你们，我们就会知道你们没有恶意。”

“确实如此。”Spock抑制住不安，对于待在一个可以察觉到他的想法的生物旁边感到不适。“那么你就知道我为什么要来这里了。”

“我确实知道。”外星人承认道，“而且我必须要说，你很令人敬佩。但是我恐怕你是白来一趟了。”

“为什么？”

没有提醒地，Spock和这个无名外星人被传送到了一个地下洞穴里。Spock环顾四周没有发现有出口。洞穴里满是漂浮的玻璃球，每一个玻璃球里都装着一个光球，大小不同但是全都闪着耀眼的光。

“很不错的收藏，对吧？”外星人骄傲地问，“我们从不同的外星种族收集这些，已经超过一百年了，”他指着一个悬在地面上的玻璃球，里面明亮的红色光球正不稳定地闪动着。“获得这一个尤其困难。一个克林贡战士的精神。”Spock微微睁大了眼，外星人很快安慰道：“Oh，别担心，这不是他的灵魂。只是他的……well，性情，我猜可以这么说。”

他们走到洞穴的另一头，面前是一个巨大而孤立的球体。里面装着一个小而闪烁的光。Spock突然感到一阵强烈的渴望，想要伸出手打破这个玻璃球。

“这是你对你的bondmate的爱。”外星人解释道，“我们刚把它从你拿以过来的时候，它是我们所有收藏中最漂亮的宝石。这个玻璃球几乎无法装载它，太巨大，太明亮。”他叹了口气，“但是才不过第二天它就开始变得黯淡，多么令人失望。以这种速度下去，这周之内它就会完全消失了。它已经损坏了太久，无法修复了。”

Spock伸出一只手放在玻璃球上，摸上去非常温暖，“你确定吗？”

外星人皱了皱眉，“当然。我们做了我们能做的一切去阻止它变弱，但是情况只是变得越来越糟。”

“这是纯粹的情绪，”Spock说道，“不像你的武士的精神，如果没有膨胀和进化的机会，它会变得污浊最终死掉。”

外星人思考着他的话，“那我们要如何让它膨胀和进化？”

“你们做不到。它并不属于你们。”

一阵长长的沉默，Spock预期了一下他成功的机率，如果他打破那个玻璃球然后尽可能快地联系飞船。

“你在建议我们需要把它还给你，这样才能让它继续成长？”外星人最后问。

“是的。”Spock回答道。

“但是那样我们就无法享受它带来的愉悦了！”

Spock盯着暴躁的外星人，胸腔里的挫败感逐渐累积。这个生物的脾性无法理解，不断在通情达理的成人与自私的小孩之前切换。“但这难道不是依然好过让它死掉吗？”

“我想也是。”外星人不情愿地同意，“但是我们依然什么也得不到。”

“你们想要什么做为回报？”Spock问道，当他看见外星人脸上满足而得意的笑时立刻就后悔了。他被欺诈了。

“和我们上次向你的舰长要求的东西一样，”外星人宣布，“你的心灵感应能力。”

Spock感到血液凝固在他的静脉里。第一个冒出来的想法，他本能地想要拒绝这个交易。他的心灵感应能力对他来说是无价的。没有了它他就失去了作为瓦肯人的价值。这个外星人就如同在要求他的耳朵或是眼睛。

“Well？”

如果他不放弃他的心灵感应能力，他将永远不能再爱上Jim。但是爱上他的能力真的值得他牺牲这些吗？

答案毋庸置疑。

“我接受你的提议。”

外星人得意的笑容扩大了，“非常好。”

他弹了一下手指，玻璃球沸腾起来，然后融化了，在地面留下一小摊难闻的泥潭。里面的光球并没有被损坏。

“去吧，”外星人催促道，“你碰到它的时候，它就会被你重新吸收，然后你的心灵感应能力会代替它在我的收藏中的位置。”

Spock毫不犹豫地伸出了手，握住了那个小小的光球。有一瞬间他感到它的温暖充满了他，流过他的手臂，分散到他的全身，再然后……什么都没有。

在Spock能够指责外星人欺骗了他之前，他被一种奇怪的感觉击中，好像他自己正在被从身体中抽取出去。他能看见明亮的白色光芒从他张开的口中离开，无论他如何努力，他都无法合上他的嘴。

这一过程刚结束，Spock就倒在了洞穴的地上，感觉彻底耗尽了他的一切，精疲力竭。他周围的世界一片混乱，所有声音都安静下来，所有颜色都变得黯淡。他自己的身体感觉很奇怪。“你——”

“我们的交易已经完成了。”外星人满意地说，“我现在会把你送回地面。”

Spock什么也说不出来，周围的景色开始逐渐模糊消失。他满脑子只能想到他刚刚犯了一个可怕的错误。

***

“找到他了！”

Scotty的呼喊回荡在传送室，Kirk和McCoy立刻冲向控制板去查看。

在到达Decos Vau星之后，Kirk几乎立刻就遇到了外星人。他们比上一次见面友善了很多（他们甚至没有试图杀了他！），虽然他们之一很快莫名消失了。剩下的外星人告知Kirk这地区剩下的星球实际上都没有生物居住，星际舰队可以随意在上面建造基地。

他们的见面很快就结束了，Kirk得以比预期的提前很多回到了进取号。

发现是McCoy在传送室而不是Scotty是他很惊讶，稍稍劝说，医生就告诉了他所有的事情。

Kirk非常生气，直到他发现Spock的信号在半个小时之前就已经消失了。然后他变得不仅非常生气而且难以置信地担心。

现在，十分钟以后，Kirk无法形容Scotty激动的呼喊让他感到多么安慰。即使有一小部分的他意识到在这之后他一定要严肃地惩罚Spock，但是他现在能做的一切就是为了重新找到瓦肯人而感到高兴。

“把他传送到舰上。”

***

Spock很快就出现在星球表面上，同时一种熟悉的刺痛传来，意味着他即将被传送到进取号上。他出现在传送室里，依然蜷缩在地上，他整个身体不时地颤抖着。他感觉糟糕极了，他的肠子因为后悔和被人当成傻子一样愚弄的羞耻而纠缠在一起。

“Spock！”

不情愿地，Spock抬起头然后对上了舰长蓝色的双眼。他的心颤抖着。

突然间，他的后悔全都消失了，他的身体被之前那种温暖填满，但是又比之前强烈了一百倍。

“Jim，”他低语，声音里带着与以往相同的爱恋与尊敬。

他笨拙地想要站起来，却蹒跚地跌进Jim敞开的怀抱里。

Jim的呼吸猛地顿住，“Spock，你到底——”

Spock用一个充满渴望的亲吻制止了他接下来的话。这一次Jim没有任何犹豫，他急切地回应着，他的手臂在Spock的腰间收紧。千种美妙的情绪滑过Spock的脑海，他的手划过Jim金色的头发，做着所有能让他们的接触更加紧密的动作。

他们结束这个吻，Jim不可置信地盯着Spock的双眼，“怎么做到的？”

“我和Decos Vau星的居民做了另一个交易。”Spock告诉他。

Jim的双眼因为领悟而睁大，“Spock，你没有……”

“没关系。”Spock说，“我认为牺牲是值得的。”

Jim看起来想要反驳这个说法，所以Spock又一次吻住了他，希望能让Jim知道他是认真的。周围的世界依然一片混乱，所有声音都安静下来，所有颜色都变得黯淡，他依然感到自己是个在他身体里的陌生人，但是这一切都不要紧。Jim依然和从前一样清晰，依然灿烂地闪烁着光芒。Spock确信，无论他在以后的时光里遇到任何困难，他都不会后悔他的决定。

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于打下END了啊。很开心。翻译这篇文的全过程都感觉特嗨= =。现在翻完了突然觉得好累嗷呜，果然功力不够还需要修炼~  
> 我觉得不管是Spock还是小舰长在这篇文里都不属于渣那一类型的，两个人都没有错但是就是虐。得。要。死。  
> 关于Spock在失去感情之后，既然记忆都还在为什么不选择继续在一起这种事情，我赶脚是因为Spock的逻辑告诉他人类的所谓relationship都是建立在互相的情感之上的，所以他才总会选择对Kirk最好（最虐？）的做法。  
> 谢谢阅读～


End file.
